With Open Arms - The Lost Episodes of Season 10
by MrsSpookyLiz
Summary: Dana Scully is still reeling from the death of her mother, Margaret Scully. She tries hard to get stuck back into work, but Mulder is concerned for her well being. Mulder tries to get her to take some time off, but gets himself into trouble. Can she save Mulder and get over her grief at the same time? MSR-Shipper-Romance-Action-Angst- Inspired by the 2016 mini series - COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**With Open Arms**

 **The lost episodes of Season 10**

 _Set directly after Home Again – S10 x 4_

Disclaimer - As much as I would like to, I do not own The X-Files - Fox does

Dana Scully stared at the worktop. She stared at its brown, black and white speckles. Her hands were placed on the side to steady herself. She took deep breaths, trying to stay calm. She raised her head slowly and pushed a loose piece of hair behind her ear. She reached over and took her glass of water she had just poured herself. Turning around slowly she exited the small kitchen and her vision was filled with a familiar arm reaching out to her. She raised her eyes up his shirt, and saw his black tie and familiar presence..

'Scully?' Mulder exclaimed, meeting her gaze. She jumped in surprise and forced a smile.

'Oh, hey Mulder.' She said. He looked at her questioningly.

'Are you ok?' He asked with a small smile. She forced one again.

'Sure, what are you doing sneaking up on me?'

Mulder gave her a look.

'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. I just wondered where you were. I couldn't find you anywhere downstairs.' He said, and saw her look down for a second as if hiding her emotions. He knew her too well.

'Are you sure you're all right? You're not avoiding me are you?' He asked, meeting her eyes again. 'I know the new case isn't that exciting but there's no need to brush me off..'

'Mulder please, stop it. I am not ignoring you. I just came to get some water from the bottled water up here. I don't like it from the faucet.' She said, turning her nose up at the word. He nodded and searched her face, trying to read her. But she was doing a good job of hiding her emotions.

'Ok, fair enough.' He said with a smile. He turned to leave as more Agents entered to get their fix of caffeine. A young, well-groomed female agent look one look at Mulder and raised an eyebrow mockingly. He caught her staring at him and stared right back. She looked flustered and hurried out of the kitchen.

'Nice to see people are still using me as their daily punching bag after all these years. Even the young ones seem to have heard of me and are still talking about how I was the laughing stock of the FBI.' He said, folding his arms. Scully felt sympathy towards him. 'Seriously Scully, they still call me "spooky"'.

'Don't tell me that you're really bothered by that Mulder.' She said, looking up at him. 'They can go ahead and make a mockery of you and I all they want. I'm far too old and wise to care now.' She said, leaning into him playfully. To Mulder's surprise she took his arm with her free hand and linked hers in his and started to lead him down the corridor.

'I don't think this is helping Scully..' He remarked, feeling eyes turning to them as they walked through the busy floor. Scully smiled back at them and they turned away in embarrassment at her confidence.

Finally they made their way to the elevator and hit the 'B' button. Scully looked up at him and he smiled back at her. They waited for a moment for it to come down.

'But anyway, you're sure you're ok?' He asked again, sensing that she had her guard up. Scully nodded.

'I'm fine.' She said, burying her grief deep down in her chest.

* * *

'Ok Scully, have I got your attention now?'

She jumped again as he leant over to and spoke directly into her ear. She turned to face him until their faces almost touched. She pulled back in surprise and brushed her hair away from her face.

'Oh, I'm so sorry Mulder.. you were saying?' She said, and awkwardly straightened her jacket. Mulder searched her face and looked at her with concern. She saw him grab his chair and pull it across the room towards her. _Oh brother, here we go._ She thought.

'Dana, you are not yourself.' He said, placing himself down on the chair directly opposite her. He took her hands into his and tried to make her focus on him, but she fought it. She looked away and blinked away the hot tears that were rising to her eyes. She didn't want to go through this again.

'I'm fine!' She exclaimed and shook her head as he held her gaze. She didn't want to look at him as she knew she would break down.

'Look, I know you are still upset about Margaret.' He said carefully, not saying the word 'Mom' in an attempt not to upset her. She shifted uncomfortably on her chair. He sighed. 'But Scully, you can talk to me, you can tell me anything you know that.' He said softly. Scully swallowed as she heard the concern and love in his voice. She felt her chest get heavy.

'Mulder, please…' She said, raising her eyes to his. She wished that she hadn't, as now she couldn't look away.

'I just want you to mourn in your own time. You don't have to be here, you can go home..' He said gently. Scully reacted to the words which hit her like a ton of bricks.

'No!' She exclaimed and pulled her hands away from his. Mulder felt a pang of sadness hit him as she stood up and walked to the other side of the office and turned her back to him. He had struck a nerve.

'Scully please, I'm not trying to upset you, I just… hate seeing you like this.' He said, looking at the floor sadly.

Scully hugged her arms into her chest, holding herself tight. She shifted on her feet and tried to stay strong. She was so sick of crying. She had wanted so badly to go back to work and focus on something different. Mulder had been by the side all the way, and he had been a great support, but she was struggling to let go of her Mother.

'Scully..' Mulder cooed from behind her. She could feel him behind her. She closed her eyes and hugged herself tighter.

'Scully it's ok, I'll drive you home.' He whispered, and she felt his warm arms curl around her from behind. She let out a breath of pleasure as his familiar strong embrace flowed over her back and then down to her arms. He held onto her tight.

'Mulder..' She breathed. 'I can't get her out of my head...' She started, then felt the tears lace her throat.

'Shh I know.. its ok..' He whispered again in her ear. She couldn't help herself now, she spun around and fell into his chest and let it all out.

As she sobbed into his shirt Mulder stroked her hair gently. He knew that she wasn't ok, and he just wanted her to be his normal Scully again.

They stayed like that for a while until someone ruined their private moment. Skinner opened the door to the office with a loud bang.

'Oh erm… excuse me..' He coughed nervously as he saw them in the embrace. He blushed and looked away. Mulder and Scully broke apart in surprise and Scully brushed her tears away from her eyes. Mulder straightened up his now wet shirt and cleared his throat as he saw Skinner in the door way.

'Sir.. erm.. sorry.' Mulder said and walked towards him. Scully turned away from them and put a hand to her mouth. She wouldn't have been so embarrassed if they had been together. But they weren't now, and it was killing them both. Skinner knew their history, so she knew that he wouldn't hold it against them, but she couldn't help but blush. She noticed that Mulder had led Skinner out of the office and shut the door behind him. She frowned in confusion. _What was going on?_

* * *

'Sir, Scully was upset about her Mother.' Mulder said to Skinner as he shot him a glance. Skinner nodded.

'Agent Mulder, I know your history, and I know that she's grieving. It's ok-' Skinner said with a shrug. Mulder nodded. He didn't really care what anyone thought anyway.

'-But I don't think that she should be here. She can't focus on her work.' He finished. Mulder paused and felt torn. He agreed in a way, she was still hurting and was being stubborn.

'Sir, I have tried to get her take a few more days off but she won't. She doesn't want to.' Mulder said. Skinner sighed.

'Well I guess if you can't persuade her no one can.' He said in a low voice. Mulder bit his bottom lip.

'Agent Mulder, I came down here to give you this.' Skinner handed him a case file. Mulder took it and opened it up. He skimmed through the first few pages.

'What's going on out here?' Scully stormed through the door, red faced. Mulder turned to look at her with worry.

'Nothing, Scully. We're just discussing a case.' He said gently.

'You were talking about me.' She said, and shot Mulder an icy cold look. He saw tears stinging her eyes again and felt dread fill his chest.

'Dana, please..' Skinner started sympathetically.

'No.' She snapped. 'I know you both think that I shouldn't be here.' She said sharply. Mulder started to speak.

'No Mulder.' She interrupted him, and flashed him a hurtful glance. 'I'm going home.' She snapped, and turned on her heels.

Skinner looked at Mulder, then back at Scully awkwardly. He felt like the third wheel.

'Compassionate leave. I'll put it down on your file.' He squeaked awkwardly, and then turned and walked briskly down the corridor.

Mulder turned back to apologize to Scully, but she was already gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

He drove onto the highway and pressed the blue tooth button on his steering wheel. He was going to try and call her one last time, then he would leave it. She hadn't answered his calls all afternoon after leaving, and he was worried about her. Mulder flashed another driver as he let him get into the slow lane. He selected Scully's name and listened as it dialled her number.

The phone rang again and he waited. He reached over and grabbed a sunflower seed from the passenger seat. The bag was ripped at the bottom and the seeds were going everywhere. He frowned in frustration as he swept away the crumbs to the floor of the passenger side. _'Where Scully should be sitting.'_ He thought. He missed her, but he knew this was for the best.

The X-File was sitting under the bag, with crumbs covering the case number. He looked back at the road and still heard the phone ringing until..

'Mulder?' He heard her speak down the phone. He sat up straight.

'Scully?' He exclaimed, happy to hear her voice. 'Are you ok?' He asked. There was a sound of her sighing and silence on the other end. Mulder frowned in concern.

'I'm just about to go to sleep Mulder.' She mumbled. Mulder nodded to himself picturing her in her dressing gown. He smiled a little as he remembered when he had been with her like that, every night. _Until he blew it._

'Ok ok, but.. just hear me out.' He started. She sighed again.

'You've got 2 minutes.'

'Ok well can I just start by apologising?' He begged. She was still silent. 'I can hear you hating me down the phone.'

'I don't _hate_ you Mulder. I could _never hate you_ no matter how hard I tried to... wait, are you..?' She sounded confused and he imagined her listening to the faint rumble of the tyres. 'Are you on the road?'

'Yes, I'm driving to Maryland.' He said and nervously gaged her reaction.

'What are you driving to Maryland for Mulder?' She replied. Mulder took a sigh of relief. She didn't sound too mad.

'Skin Man gave me a case today. I thought I would check it out.' He said.

'What? Without talking to me first?!' She exclaimed. Mulder grimaced awkwardly. Now she sounded mad.

'I'm just going to take a look, I'll be back tomorrow.' He said cooly.

'Mulder, I don't feel great about you going out there on your own..' She started.

'I'm a big boy now Scully.'

'I know but..' She started. Mulder waited. He knew what she wanted to say.

'I will be back tomorrow afternoon.' He said. 'You're taking the day off right?'

'Sure.' She said flatly. Mulder frowned.

'It'll be good for you.' He said gently. She sighed again on the other end.

'I'm not so sure about that. I want to get my mind off Mom, but I know I'll just be forced to focus on her all day.' She said, her voice breaking. Mulder felt concern for her, he wished he was with her now.

'Look Scully, if you want I will turn around right now and we can spend the day together, just you and me.' He said, hoping that she would accept. She didn't.

'No Mulder, don't worry.' She said. _He knew that he would._

'I'll call you throughout the day, let you know what I find, Ok?'

'Sounds good to me. Make sure you are back tomorrow though Mulder.' She said with determination. He smiled to himself.

'I will.' He said happily. 'I wouldn't want to piss you off more than I already have today.'

'I'm sorry Mulder…' She started. Mulder shook his head.

'You don't have to be sorry, I'm sorry. Skinner and I, we were just concerned.' He said softly. She was silent again. 'Sometimes you just need time to grieve Scully. As painful as it is, you need to let it all out.' He said, worrying that she was alone and sad. He felt his heart call out for her. 'Look, I'm coming back to Washington..' He started, and indicated to come off the highway.

'No, no, no.. you go. I am fine. I will be fine.' She pleaded with him, not wanting him to put himself out for her.

'You sure?' He asked. She nodded.

'Just be careful Mulder. And remember to call me.' He heard her shift into bed. 'Good night.'

Then she hung up.

* * *

 _Frederick County, Maryland_

Mulder checked his watch.

7.34am.

He opened the car door and got inside, leaving the motel. He opened the X-File on his lap. He scanned the pages and found the witness records.

He was off to question Tessie Downs.

He pressed the call button again on his steering wheel and dialled Scully's number, hoping that he wouldn't wake her. He swerved onto the road and the blaring sun hit his windscreen. He pulled down the visor.

'Morning..' A sleepy voice filled his ears.

'Hey Scully, how are you?' He asked, smiling at the sound of her voice.

'I'm.. ok.' She said.

Mulder indicated right.

'Uh huh.' He said, knowing that she wasn't really. 'How did you sleep?'

'On and off..'

'Right..' He mumbled. He stopped at the next red light.

'So are you going to tell me about the case?' She started, changing the subject.

'Yes, of course.' He said, and did a drum roll with his hands on his steering wheel.

'Was that a drum roll?' Scully asked, her voice picking up slightly with amusement. Mulder smiled again, happy that she was sounding more upbeat.

'Yes it was Scully, and that is because this is a real hum dinger.'

' _Hum-dinger?_ ' She repeated playfully.

'Absolutely. Scully, have you ever heard of someone who could control you with their mind?'

'You mean like a hypnotherapist Mulder?' He could see her now, rolling her eyes.

'Exactly like a hypnotherapist, however this hypnotherapist is bad news.' Mulder said in dramatic fashion. He imagined her raising her eyebrow in response.

' _Bad news_ , Mulder?'

'3 gruesome suicides Scully, and all witnesses said they saw a dark figure at each crime scene, standing watching what was happening. Some witnesses even say that he seemed to be controlling the victims.' He pulled up outside the house.

'What were the suicides like?' She asked.

'One decapitated their own head..' He started, feeling grim. 'One cut out their organs while still alive, and the other drowned themselves..'

'Awful.' She responded.

'Yes. At the last murder, one witness said that she saw the man reciting demonic phrases while the suicides took place.'

'Mulder, that sounds like it could be a dangerous case.' She said, worry filling her voice. 'I should be out there with you.'

'No Scully, I've told you. I'm just going to check it out. I will be back this afternoon.' He said, reassuring her.

'Does Skinner know you're out there?'

'Yes he does, and I will check in with him too, ok?'

She was silent again, as if she was torn.

'Ok.' She said softly. Mulder undid his seat belt.

'I've gotta go, I'll call you later. Get some time to yourself OK?' He said gently.

'Please, be careful.' She said, and hung up. Mulder got out of the car and walked towards Tessie's front door.

* * *

 _Thank you for reading you lovely people! x More soon x_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Scully stared at the photo of her mother and herself. She brushed a tear away as she saw that she was just a baby, a little tiny being of this world in her mother's arms. She sighed heavily and pushed the photo to her heart, as if she could hold on to the memory even though she had been too young there for her to remember it now.

She put the photo down into the box that she was going to keep, and picked up the next one. It was of her and her sister; Melissa, playing in the garden. She laughed to herself, remembering the warm summers that they had shared at their family home. She remember the smell of her Mother's cooking, and the warm embrace of her Father as she ran up to him when he was cooking sausages on the barbeque. This was a happy childhood. She was grateful.

Suddenly her thoughts turned to her Mother's comments before she died. They had been to Fox, about William. She had never imagined her life to have turned out the way it had. Scully blinked back a tear and put the photo down, being careful not the damage it. She put it in the 'keep' box.

'Mom..' She said between a sob. 'Missy….'

She felt her heart breaking.

'I miss you..'

* * *

Mulder knocked on the door. He squinted in the morning sunlight. The door swung open and in the door way stood a young woman with a pretty face and dark hair.

'Tessie?' He asked.

'Yes..' She said in confusion. She looked like she was ready to leave the house.

'My name is Agent Mulder. I'm from the FBI. Am I able to speak to you for a moment?' He asked, flashing his badge.

'I erm.. I was just about to go to work..' She started looking startled.

'It will only take a moment. May I?' He asked, motioning for her to let him in. She looked around nervously.

'What's this about?'

'It's about the.. deaths that you witnessed.' He said carefully, not sure whether to call them suicides. Tessie's eyes opened wide with fear. Mulder frowned in concern as he saw her reaction and to his surprise she grabbed him by the arm and pulled him inside the door.

'Please, come inside.' She said in a hushed voice, and shut the door behind them.

Mulder stepped into her home and looked around. She looked flustered.

'Look, Agent..' She started, forgetting his name.

'-Mulder.' He finished.

'Agent Mulder. I have work in half an hour. I don't have long.' She said.

'This will only take five minutes of your time.' He said. After a moment of hesitation she gave in and motioned for him to sit down. Mulder smiled a little and sat down in one of her arm chairs.

'Tessie, you witnessed the deaths, yes?'

She nodded.

'Can you tell me what you saw?'

'You wouldn't believe me if I told you.' She sighed. Mulder almost laughed out loud.

'Trust me, I believe just about anything.' He said, and Tessie looked up at him. There was a pause.

'I can't explain it.' She started. Mulder held her gaze. 'I saw him, the hooded figure.' She said, fear filling her voice.

'What hooded figure?' Mulder asked.

'He was there – at each death. They said it was suicide..' She said, and laughed nervously. 'But it wasn't. Agent Mulder, he _made_ them do it. He _controlled_ them.'

'Who's _'he'_ Tessie?' He asked, frowning in thought.

'I don't know who he is.' She whispered in fear. 'But I know that it was him, he made them do it. They were screaming.. _pleading_ , like they were begging someone to make them stop. Who does that when they are trying to commit suicide?

'But how do you know this?' Mulder asked.

'I saw him. He was controlling them. I don't know how – it was like they were under a spell of something. It freaked me out.' She said, shivering. Mulder nodded. 'I don't know why I was there for every murder!' She exclaimed, tears filling her eyes.

'It's ok Tessie.' He started.

'No! I'm scared.' She said desperately. Mulder frowned.

'Of what?'

'Of _him._ ' She said with dread. 'I can feel him… I think that he's _watching_ me.'

Mulder felt his stomach rise into his chest.

'You think that he's after you next?' He asked.

'No, I don't think I'm next.' She said weakly, and clasped her hands together. 'I can just feel him around me. It's like he knows that I know it was him. He's afraid that I may tell people about him..' She said, then looked up at Mulder with fear. 'People like you!' She said, and rose from her seat.

'Tessie, it's all right. I am going to make sure you are protected.'

'How?' She exclaimed.

'I promise.' He said with sincerity. Tessie looked at him and nodded.

'Ok… I have to go to work.'

'I will follow you and stay outside your work place until I get some more officers to watch you.' He said to reassure her. She nodded and reached over to grab her hand bag.

'Ok, lets go.'

* * *

She stared at the box that was labelled **'Clothes.'** She feared opening it, because the scent of her Mother would fill her apartment and it would be like she was there. Scully blinked back tears as she tried to gain enough strength to open it. She knew that she would have to, it was only a matter of time..

Suddenly her phone rang, and she was glad to be distracted. She grabbed it and looked at the caller. It was Mulder. She swiped the arrow over and raised it to her ear.

'Mulder?'

'Hey Scully. How's it going?' He asked casually. Scully swallowed the tears down and let his voice resonate in her ears. It made her feel warm and comfortable again.

'Oh erm.. OK..' She said unconvincingly. Mulder paused.

'What are you doing?' He asked.

'Oh.. nothing. Just sifting through a few of my Mom's belongings. She had a lot of things.' She said, and tried to sound casual. Mulder lowered his head in sadness as he knew she was upset.

'Find anything that you want to keep?' He asked cautiously.

'A lot actually.' Scully replied, and stared again at the box. 'I haven't opened it all yet.'

'Take your time.' He said softly. Scully felt her heart race at his concern. She wiped away a tear from her eye in frustration.

'So.. how's the case?' She asked, trying again to change the subject.

'It's interesting. I've interviewed the main witness, she says that she saw the hooded figure at every murder. She's also afraid of him; that he is watching her somehow.'

'Mulder, are you saying that she is in danger?'

'She thinks that she is, so that is why I am sitting in my car outside her work place right now.' He said, biting into a sunflower seed. 'Hey Scully, shall I get a cheeseburger or a chicken sandwich for my lunch?' He asked, looking at the menu on the window.

She smiled a little, imagining him sitting outside the fast food restaurant.

'Do they do wraps?' She asked playfully.

'Erm.. may be.'

'Ok, well you can get me one of those.' She said with a smile.

'I don't think it will taste that good by 4.30pm.' He said, smiling to himself now. Scully sighed as she felt her heart reach out for him.

'Uh oh.. the cavalry's here.' He said as he saw the police cars pulling up in front of him. 'I gotta go Scully. I will see you soon.'

'All right, keep me posted.' She said, not wanting him to go.

'Sure.' He said and hung up.

* * *

Mulder stepped out of the car and walked over to the police officers. He flashed his badge and they nodded and let him through.

'Who's the superior?' He asked.

'I am.' A voice came from his left. He frowned as he looked over to see an older looking detective.

'Agent Fox Mulder, FBI.'

'Detective Daniels, nice to meet you Mr Mulder.' He said, and held out his hand for Mulder to shake. Mulder obliged.

'Detective Daniels, I want officers keeping eyes on Tessie at all times. She fears for her life.'

'Yes, I heard. A hooded figure controlling her? Do you really think that this man caused the deaths of these victims?'

'Tessie said that they looked like they were being controlled, and she saw this mystery man at each death.'

'And why was she at every death Agent Mulder?' He asked with a raised eyebrow.

'She believes that the man was forcing her to be there, and that she is being watched now by him. This is why I need people watching her.' Mulder said. The detective sighed.

'Well I guess you have authority here Agent Mulder.' He said with difficulty. Mulder nodded. 'Ok. We will keep watch over her.'

'I will be back tomorrow. I have a personal matter I have to go home for, otherwise I would stay.' He said, heading back to his car. Detective Daniels nodded and waved him off.

* * *

 _He heard the sirens and looked to see what was happening. He thought it was just the **one** Agent looking for him?_

 _But no, there were police officers now, lots of them. **All near Tessie**._

 _He ground his teeth together in frustration._

 _He wanted her alone so he could finish this, not surrounded._

 _Taking a deep breath and tried to calm himself - his mind was over running. The rage and hatred burned inside him._

 _He leaned around the corner of the wall, catching another glimpse of the FBI agent as he walked over to the police._

 _ **He was the problem**. He was going to destroy his plan and try to save Tessie._

 _He watched in disgust as the FBI Agent walked back to his car._

 ** _'Well not if I kill him first.' He muttered to himself._**

* * *

 _Thanks for your reviews!_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

It was cold in her apartment. She shivered as she pulled her cardigan closer to her and wrapped her arms around herself. Dana checked the time, 3.30. Mulder should be on his way now.  
She sighed as she walked over to the heating controls and turned it up. Turning back to the kitchen, she glanced at the clock on the wall again. 3.34.

Scully stared into the empty apartment and considered calling him. She took out her phone and selected his name.

'Scully?' Mulder picked up fast.

'Hey Mulder. You didn't call me back..' She started.

'I'm just on my way home now. I won't be long.' He said. She heard the background noise again of the road.

'I was getting worried about you there.' She said with a small smile to herself, grateful that he was ok.

'Really?' He said. She could sense the joy in his voice. 'I'm touched.'

She was silent for a moment as her chest tightened. _I still love you._

She so desperately wanted to say it, but she stopped herself. The memories of the break up were still so raw. Being together just brought it all back again. Scully sighed in frustration. She knew the dance that they were doing. _They were good at it._

'What's the matter?' He asked, hearing her sigh. Scully snapped back into reality.

'Nothing.. nothing.'

'I'll be there soon.' He said with concern. She felt tears fill her eyes as she melted at his compassion. 'Don't worry.'

'I'm not!' She said with a small smile. 'I know you will be.'

'Although I'm hoping I don't get lost – I've not been to your new apartment yet.' He said with an awkward tone. Scully looked around her new home.

'You've got the address.' She murmured coldly. She didn't want to lead him on. 'I'll see you soon.'

* * *

'You've got the address.'

Mulder's heart lowered with the coldness of her voice. She was putting it on to protect herself.

'I'll see you soon.'

It sounded like she was ready to hang up.

'Hey Scully, wait..' He started, his heart racing. It was on the tip of his tongue.. aching to come out.

 _This is killing me._

But he stopped himself, far too aware that she wasn't ready to open those wounds yet. He wasn't even sure that he was – he had nearly died when she'd left. His depression had completely taken over by that point.

'110 right?' He asked. She was silent.

'Yes Mulder.' She whispered back. He could sense her sadness.

It was painful.

* * *

He didn't see it coming.

The car screeched towards him, coming from across the other side of the road.

He cried out in surprise and saw the vehicle come flying towards him, crashing through the middle barrier and flipping over as it did. In a panicked reaction he swerved to the left to try and get off the road, but to his horror his steering was not responding.

He could hear Scully faintly down the phone. He cried out to her, his mind speaking for him in survival instinct. He wanted to let her know that he was in trouble, that he needed help.

The car caught his back end and he slammed on the brakes desperately as the car in front of him came careening into his vision faster than he would have thought possible. But his brakes weren't working either.

'What the hell!?' He cried out in panic. He couldn't do anything. His car was useless.

His world stood still.

Everything went to slow motion.

Mulder felt panic fill his chest as he saw the plates from the car in front come closer. Suddenly he noticed something on the side of the road. He frowned in confusion as he turned to look.

A hooded figure stood still, shrouded in darkness. Mulder's eyes opened wide in shock as he came to realised what was happening. He tried to make out the man's face, but it was lowered, and he appeared to be chanting something. His mouth moved slowly.

Mulder said something to Scully down the phone, not even sure if she was still there or could hear him, but he needed to say it.

He closed his eyes and braced for impact.

* * *

'110 right?'

She could sense his sadness.

'Yes Mulder.' She whispered painfully. Tears threatening to fall again. She was such a wreck at the moment.

Suddenly she heard a crash.

'Mulder?' She asked in surprise. He didn't respond. The line jumped and she heard the undeniable sound of a car horn screeching through her ears. Scully jumped in shock and felt the panic hit her hard.

'MULDER?' She exclaimed louder, desperate for him to answer. But to her horror, he didn't. There was another sound of crunching. She felt sick at the sound. It was the sound that you never wanted to hear as a driver – the sound of one car crashing against another. She cried out in shock.

'Oh my god!' She breathed sadly. 'Mulder! Talk to me!' She pleaded, but there was no response.

'MULDEEER!' She cried out, and felt her arm reach out to her desk to steady herself. She felt faint.

'SCULLY!' He cried out to her. She gasped at the sound of his voice. He sounded like he was in grave danger.

'MULDER!? WHAT'S HAPPENING?'

'I need… help!' He cried out in desperation. She could just about make out his words over the noises.

'Where are you?' She asked frantically, grabbing her keys from her desk. She stormed towards her coat hanger and threw on the first jacket she could reach. 'Talk to me! Keep talking to me Mulder!' She pleaded frantically.

'What the hell?!' He cried out in shock. She knew that tone, he was genuinely terrified.

'I'M COMING TO FIND YOU!' She shouted. He didn't respond. 'MULDER!?'

'Dana?'

His voice came back over the line. But this time he was different. She opened her eyes wider in shock as he now sounded calm. She couldn't control her emotions and she broke down as she heard him say her first name in that familiar way.

 _Like he used to say it._

'If you ever see William... tell him... I love him...'

The line went dead.

'NO!' She cried out. But the tone rang her ears.

'Please, no, no no..' She repeated frantically between sobs, tears now streaming down her cheeks.

Her world fell apart around her.

He was gone.

* * *

 _Uh oh! - please review! :)  
_

 _Need a tissue :(_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

She swerved madly through the streets making her way out of Washington DC. She cursed as the rush hour traffic started to fill up the roads. Her heart was racing. She struggled to keep it together.

'Its ok.. he's going to be ok..' She said under her breath to herself, trying to stay calm. She knew that he must have been on the main road from Frederik County. She got onto the freeway and saw signs for the 270.

She wiped away a tear from her eye in frustration. She could see traffic up ahead. She slammed her hands on the steering wheel in anger. No one had rang her yet – she hoped that was a good sign. She knew that she was in his wallet as his emergency contact, so hopefully he was still alive.

But just as she was thinking this, her phone rang.

'Skinner?' She said in a panic. She dreaded what he was about her tell her.

'Agent Scully, where are you?' He asked, sounding frantic.

'I'm just getting on the 270. Mulder's been in a car accident Sir, I have to find him!' She exclaimed, her voice breaking with emotion.

'I know he has! I'm with him right now!' Skinner said to her surprise. She gasped in shock as she imagined Skinner with Mulder, and she wanted to be there too desperately.

'Sir?' She started, and felt her heart stop when he didn't answer. 'Well!?' She pressed. 'How is he?'

She heard him sigh with difficulty. Her eyes welled with tears and it clouded her vision.

'Just… TELL ME.' She demanded in frustration and fear.

'He's alive…' He started. Scully couldn't breathe.

'Oh god… THANK GOD..' She gasped, feeling the tears flowing in relief.

'But..' Skinner carried on nervously. Scully waited for him continue. It felt like it took forever for him to finish the sentence. 'He's stuck in the car. They're trying to get him out right now.'

'He's… he's what?' She asked in horror.

'Just carry on towards Maryland, you'll come across us soon enough.' Skinner said in a small voice. She put a hand to her mouth to cover up a sob. She shook her head in disbelief. The traffic cleared for a moment and she put her foot down with determination.

'How bad is he…?' She whispered painfully. She imagined him lying there, calling out for help. She couldn't bear it.

'Just.. hurry Dana.' Skinner said with urgency. She could tell from his reaction that Mulder was not in a good way. She stifled another sob and hung up the phone. She grabbed the steering wheel tight and pressed ahead.

* * *

The warnings flashed on the signs over the high way.

 **ACCIDENT AHEAD – SLOW DOWN**

She gasped as she realised that this was it, this was where Mulder was. There was a sign that was flashing for drivers to exit the freeway. She looked in frustration to see where she could get through. Police had closed the road. She pulled over to the right and got around the cars.

'Move!' She shouted angrily and sounded her horn.

She got round the queue of traffic trying to exit the freeway and tore towards the police barricade. They looked at her with confusion and put their hands up to signal her to stop.

She could see a cloud of smoke ahead and the smell of burning fuel in the air. She cried out in panic as she saw the emergency service lights flashing in her vision. She slammed on the brakes and her tyres skidded, causing the car to spin slightly. She scrambled for her door handle and jumped out, slamming the door shut with force.

'Sir!' She exclaimed as she saw Skinner standing near the barricade. He waved to her to come over and spoke to the police officers. The nodded in understanding. Scully grabbed her badge as she ran towards them from her jacket pocket and raised it, but they just waved her through. She finally reached Skinner and he grabbed her by the arms and stopped her in her tracks. Their eyes met. Scully blinked back angry tears as he stopped her. Concern filled his eyes.

'Scully.. just slow down.' He said sadly. Scully put his hands to his chest.

'Where is he? WHERE IS HE?' She asked desperately.

'Dana… please just calm down. They are trying to help him, you can't go too close its dangerous…'

'LET ME GO!' She shouted. Skinner sighed and let her go. She turned towards the scene and ran towards the devastation.

What she saw made her break down.

Three cars, one burned out and upside down. She panicked as she couldn't see Mulder anywhere. A fire fighter came up to her.

'Mam.. please step back.'

'Where is he?' She asked through tears. The firefighter looked confused.

'Who?'

'The FBI Agent, Fox Mulder!' She shouted sadly. 'He's my partner! Please I have to see him!'

'Oh' He said sadly, realizing who she was. 'He's in that car. We're just cutting him out but it's a risky situation.' He said, pointing to a car on its side. Scully stopped breathing for a minute as she imagined him stuck in the car. She started to run towards it, but he grabbed her. Seeing the panic in her eyes, he tried to stay calm for her.

'Mam please.. stay back.' He asked, and she struggled against him.

'But you don't understand! I can help! I'm a doctor!' She said, blinking back tears. 'I can't see him! I wanna see him!' She shouted. 'MULDER!'

'You can!' He spoke over her. 'After we have got him out. Please.. wait here.' He asked desperately, trying to hold her gaze.

'ANDREWS? I NEED YOU OVER HERE NOW!' A firefighter stood up from behind the car and she watched as a crane came over to the roof. The firefighters looked stressed and were working furiously. Scully watched in horror as she saw the crane start to cut into the side of the vehicle. She put a hand to her mouth and tried to stop herself from crying out. She had to stay back, she knew that really, but she wanted to get closer. She wanted Mulder to see her. She wanted to let him know that he was safe. She hated the thought of him panicking.

'I'm sorry.. I have to go help.' The fireman said to her. She nodded lifelessly and he ran towards his colleague.

Scully couldn't do anything. She just had to wait.

She felt a hand on her shoulder. She knew it was Skinner.

'Sir..' She started.

'He's going to be ok.' He said, trying to calm her. Scully kept her eyes on the car. She saw paramedics rush over. She gasped in shock.

'What are his injuries? Did they say?' She asked sadly, fearing the answer.

'They said that he's stuck in the car-' He started carefully. '-His right arm is bad.'

Scully swallowed heavily, trying to digest the information.

'The force of the car in front spun the front of his to the side, then it went into the driver's side, then it flipped over.' He said. 'I'm not sure what the extent of his injuries are Dana. But I know that he is still conscious, so hopefully not too bad.'

'He's still conscious?' She asked, tears running down her cheek. She was relieved, but also horrified. 'Poor Mulder.' She said softly. She closed her eyes and tried to push the urge to run to him away. 'I wanna see him.. he must be in so much pain..' She cried.

'He's got them helping him.. its ok.' Skinner said in a soothing voice. Scully shook her head in disbelief.

'How did it happen?'

'Well that's what we need to talk about.. when he is safe.' He started. Scully frowned in confusion and turned to face him, anger boiling inside her, but as she turned she saw Skinner's eyes open wide as he looked ahead.

'Scully..' He started, and she turned back. She felt her heart reach out for Mulder as she saw him being lifted from the car in a stretcher.

'MULDER!' She cried out, and tried to run towards him, but Skinner caught her and held her back.

'Wait..' He said with gritted teeth. She broke down again as she saw him being carried over the car by the firefighters and then down and towards the ambulance. It was too much now. She needed to get to him. She broke away from Skinner and ran towards him. She saw him lift his hand as a paramedic spoke to him.

Scully brushed the tears away from her cheeks as she nearly reached him.

'I'm a doctor!' She exclaimed as the emergency services looked at her questioningly. 'I'm his partner and a medical doctor! I won't interfere, I just want to ride with him to the hospital!' She pleaded, and they finally let her through.

Mulder lay on the stretcher. To her horror she noticed that he was covered in blood. She looked at his stricken face and he looked weak and dozy. She knew that they had given him medication to help with the pain. She leant over him and tried to get him to meet her gaze. A nurse prepared an oxygen mask for him. Scully took hold of his hand and squeezed it. She was so happy to see him alive. Slowly he blinked a few times in a daze and met her gaze.

'Mulder… I'm here.' She breathed soothingly. She saw his reaction in his eyes and her heart melted.

'Scu… Scully.' He whispered weakly.

'WE HAVE TO GET HIM TO THE HOSPITAL NOW.' The paramedic shouted from the front. 'Please step back one moment mam!'

She was forced back from him for a moment while they pulled the silver thermal blanket over him, to help with the shock. She kept her eyes on his, and he didn't look away from her. She smiled at him lovingly, trying to reassure him that she was still there with him.

'I'm coming with you.' She said to Mulder and the paramedics, as they pulled him up into the back of the ambulance. They nodded and obliged. She climbed in after them and helped them shut the door.

As they worked on him, she managed to get around them and to a sitting position to his left. They were examining his injuries to his arm. Scully scanned his body with her eyes and to her relief she realised that his blood was from his arm, and it didn't look like he had any other major injuries. He had been bashed about a lot though. He was bruised and little cuts covered his face and arms. She tilted her head in sympathy as she caught his gaze. He stared up at her as they worked on him. She got down close to him.

'I'm here…' She cooed. 'You're going to be fine.'

Mulder closed his eyes weakly and she lifted a hand to his forehead and stroked across it and down to his cheek, where she cupped his face. She blinked away a happy tear and took deep breaths to calm herself.

With her free hand and reached up and held her cross necklace in her fingers. She closed her eyes and thanked god for keeping him alive.

* * *

 **M &S Forever! xx I wish this had actually happened in S10 :( **

**Anyway, will they stop the 'hooded man' before he tries again?**

 **I love reading your reviews! :) Thank you x  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

 _He scowled in fury as he saw the FBI agent being lifted from the wreckage on a stretcher. He saw movement. He was alive. He had failed._

 _Suddenly he saw a lady running towards him. He guessed that she was probably his lover. He paused as he watched her struggle with a fire fighter to get to him._

 _Love.._

 _He turned away. He had never known it. It amazed him how people could feel that way about each other._

 _He sighed and turned away from the scene, walking back into the shadows._

 _He had to finish this._

 _He turned back again to the scene and he saw the lady fussing over the FBI agent. He wondered if she was his partner with the FBI, as well as his lover._

 _He didn't care, there was a connection there, and he was going to get rid of them both._

 _He sank away into the bushes._

* * *

 ** _Georgetown Memorial Hospital – 7pm_**

She ran a nervous hand through her hair. The plastic of the corridor chairs were harsh against her back. She winced and shifted her weight. The sensation was making her feel more on edge. She put her hands in a prayer position in front of her face, her fingers just touching her lips.

Skinner was lurking further down the corridor, on his phone. She looked over to him for a moment and then back at the door just down from her, where Mulder was. She checked her watch and felt her leg tapping nervously on the floor. She couldn't control it. Time was taking so long to pass. She continued to wait.

She sighed heavily. Another doctor came out of his room and gave her a sympathetic glance. She looked up in worry but the doctor walked away from her.

She needed to calm down.

Mulder was having surgery on his arm. She knew that he was in good hands, the amount of times they had been in this hospital. She felt like a spare wheel at times like this, she just wanted to help. But they had seen the state she had been in and they had advised her it was probably not for the best.

Scully took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She sank back into the plastic chair and tried to zone out the bright lights of the hospital.

 _Suddenly she felt calm. She was standing in their home, the cabin. She smiled and looked around, the morning sun shining through the kitchen windows. She looked down at her silk nightgown and flip flop style slippers._

 _These had been happier times. She was remembering the times when they had been so happy, as if no one could touch them._

 _Mulder appeared out of the corner of her eye, clean shaven and dressed in a navy t-shirt and relaxed jeans. He was barefoot._

 _She smiled at him, love filling her chest. He came over to her and grabbed her around the shoulders lovingly. She looked up at his handsome features. He smiled back and leaned towards her for a morning kiss. She obliged and pulled him in passionately. She felt the earth fall from around them. He made her feel so sexy, so special, so loved._

 _They finally broke away and she pulled into his warm, strong chest. She rested her head in her usual favourite place, and he took a sigh of pleasure._

 _'I'm so glad that we get to just be here today.' He murmured into her hair. Scully nodded, her heart rising in her chest._

 _'I missed you.' She whispered._

 _'You've been working so hard.. I'm proud of you.' He said gently, and stroked her hair. She took in his familiar scent with glee._

 _'But now it's Saturday.. and what have you got planned for me Mulder?' She asked with a cheeky smile and looked up at him. His eyes bored into her soul and she felt breathless. His expression turned more serious._

 _'I think you know exactly what…' He said in a low voice, full of desire. She blushed and looked away coyly._

 _'You just showered..' She said with a shy smile. He ignored her and to her surprise he lifted her up into his arms._

 _'But you haven't..' He said. Scully giggled as he carried her out of the kitchen and towards the bedroom._

Her giggles filled her ears as she slowly snapped back to reality, the life they had once known fading away from her. Scully wiped a sad tear away from her eye. She couldn't believe how much had changed. She lowered her head.

'Agent Scully?'

She raised her head. Reality came crashing down.

'Agent Scully?' The nurse placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. Scully met her eyes.

'Sorry… yes?' She stuttered, pulling herself together.

'He's out of surgery now.' She said gently. Scully nodded and felt hot tears spring her eyes. Her heart raced.

'How is he? Can I see him?' She asked desperately.

'He's in recovery. You can go in and see him shortly.' She said in a sympathetic tone. Scully caught a glance of Skinner looking at her from down the corridor.

'Thank you.' She gushed, trying to stop her heart from exploding. 'His arm?' She asked in fear, terrified of what she was going to be told. 'It's… ok?'

'We managed to save his arm Dr Scully.' The nurse replied with a smile. Scully took a huge sigh of relief. 'It is going to heal up nicely.'

'Oh… thank god.'

'He's suffered a major trauma, and was in shock. But he should recover quickly. His arm will be painful for a few weeks, but we can give you some meds for him to take. Some of his bones were shattered in the impact.'

Scully nodded silently.

A doctor came out of the room and looked at her. She grabbed her jacket from the chair beside hers and brushed another tear away from her cheek.

'Ok, you can see him now. He is still asleep, he may be coming round soon.' The Doctor said to her, then left her alone, the nurse following behind him. Scully took deep breaths to calm herself. Skinner nodded at her from down the hall and gave her the space she needed.

She walked towards his hospital room door and grabbed the door handle.

* * *

Tessie screamed in horror as the window to her living room smashed.

She was knocked down, and the force of the impact made her fall into her coffee table. Pain soared her chest.

'Help me!' She screamed out, to no one. She lived alone, and now she was helpless. She didn't know why she bothered.

The hooded man stood over her, glaring down at her. Tessie looked up at him in terror. She started to tremble.

'LEAVE ME ALONE!' She pleaded. She saw the darkness in his eyes. It made her feel sick.

'You're coming with me. We have unfinished business.' He rasped. Tessie cried out in shock. Where were the police officers? Weren't they supposed to be protecting her?

'NO! No please! Leave me alone!' She screamed, but he reached down to her and pulled her up by her blouse. She struggled against him. He slapped her around the face and glared into her eyes. Tessie found herself paralysed.

He had her under his control. She felt cold tears run down her cheeks as she felt his hold on her force her out of her home and into the darkness, following him into the danger.

* * *

Mulder's chest rose and fell under the thin white hospital blanket. She stared at him for a moment, looking peaceful, but also so weak and helpless. She let out a sob and she raised a hand to her mouth to stop herself.

Scully slowly started to walk towards him, pulling up the chair next to his bed. His arm was heavily bandaged and was in a sling. She saw an IV going into his arm, and blood. She knew he had lost a lot blood at the scene. She felt her heart break again. She wished that she could have been there with him. She suddenly felt a painful memory of her mother lying in her hospital bed, just over a week earlier. She saw her lying where Mulder was lying. She shook her head, trying to push the memory away. She couldn't bear any more loss. She couldn't lose Mulder, he was the only family that she really had left. She still had Bill and Charlie, but they weren't close to her. No one knew her like he did, no one in the world.

She felt a powerful urge to rush to him and she sat down on the chair next to him on his good side and took his left hand in hers. It was warm. She was happy it was warm. It was a good sign.

She rubbed his hand in hers, trying to wake him gently. She raised his hand and kissed the back of it softly. Closing her eyes.

'Scully?' He whispered from the bed. She opened her eyes in shock. Had he really just woken up?

'Mulder?' She gushed, blinking happy tears away. He had his eyes closed still, but he was frowning. He was confused.

'Is.. is that.. you?' He rasped, his voice weak and tired. She let out a small laugh of relief and kissed his hand again.

'Yes, I'm here.' She said strongly. He seemed to relax. 'You're going to be fine. You're in Georgetown Memorial. You just had surgery on your right arm. But you're going to be fine, your arm will heal.' She said softly, swapping his hand into her right hand and raising her left hand to his forehead. She brushed a loose piece of hair away from his eyes and caressed his forehead softly. He responded to her touch and moved his head towards her. He slowly began to open his eyes. 'Just rest. You're going to be fine.' She cooed. Mulder followed her voice and finally rested his eyes on hers. He gave her a small weak smile.

'You look like you've had a bad day.' He whispered. Scully let out a laugh again, at him being his usual self. She was happy to see him back to normal.

'You frightened the life out of me, I thought I'd…' She started, then her voice broke. 'Lost you.' She said, tears falling down her cheeks. Mulder caught sight of her sadness and his eyes burned into her soul. She lost her breath for a moment as she stared at her in the only way that he could.

'Don't ever do that to me again.' She pleaded. Mulder slowly began to smile.

'You love me, Dana Scully.' He said happily. Scully paused for a moment, time seemed to stand still. She wasn't sure what he was implying, of course she loved him - she had always loved him. But did he mean… **_loved_** , loved him? What was he expecting? He knew that she still loved him

'Of course.' She said in a whisper, and he looked at her in surprise. Scully smiled at him and stroked his cheek. 'Mulder you need to rest..' She started.

'Stay with me..' He replied softly. She felt herself start to falter.

'Ok..' She said softly, and smiled down at him. He winced suddenly.

'Do you need any more pain meds?' She asked with concern.

'No.. just stay with me.' He said, squeezing her hand. Scully nodded. They stayed like that for a while.

'Can you remember what happened?' She asked gently, not wanting to pry too much. He closed his eyes for a moment then turned back to her.

'I was run off the road.. someone smashed into me.' He said with difficulty. 'Scully..' He started. She waited patiently. 'It was him.. it was the man from the murders. He was following me.'

'What?' She asked in shock. She figured that must be high from the meds.

'He cut my brakes, my steering was blown..' He said, looking into her eyes. She frowned in disbelief. Scully opened her mouth to disagree with him.

He stopped her.

'Scully, you have to believe me. This wasn't an accident.' He pleaded with her, and she gave in. She nodded silently and stroked his cheek again gently.

'Ok.' She whispered gently. 'I'll be right here. Get some rest.' She said soothingly. He closed his eyes.

She took a deep breath and tried to calm herself.

Her heart raced with worry.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

 **Georgetown Memorial Hospital – 2.07am**

Scully slept soundly by Mulder's bedside. She sat in the chair and she leaned forwards against the edge of the bed with her arms tucked under her, her head turned towards the door. The hospital was quiet and dark.

Skinner looked through the small window to Mulder's room and spotted Scully sleeping next to him. He needed to speak to her. He tapped on the window gently, trying to get her attention. She was obviously on edge as she awoke suddenly. After looking around in confusion for a moment, she turned to the door and saw Skinner, motioning for her to come out of the room to him. Scully blinked herself awake and looked back at Mulder sleeping soundly. She felt her heart reach out for him, she was glad that he was safe. She didn't want to leave the room.

She looked back at Skinner who was now glaring at her through the glass. She sighed and slowly got up from her seat and edged towards the door, desperate not to wake her partner.

She pushed the door open silently and slipped through.

Skinner placed his hand on the top of her back as if to guide her away from the room to speak to her but she objected and pushed him off, and stayed by the door.

'No.' She whispered urgently. Skinner frowned in frustration. 'I said I would stay with him.'

'Agent Scully.. what is going on?'

'He's in danger.' She said softly, worry rising in her chest. She looked back at him again through the window. Skinner looked confused.

'What are you talking about?' He hissed.

'Sir, Mulder said that the suspect from the case did this to him.' She whispered. 'He said that he made him crash, cut his brakes and his steering. Mulder said that he did it with his mind somehow, that he saw him on the side of the road before he crashed.'

'Dana, that is not possible.' Skinner urged.

'How many of our cases _are_ possible Sir?' She hissed back angrily. She glanced back at Mulder to check if he was still asleep. She didn't want to wake him. He needed his rest.

Skinner sighed heavily as he picked up her protective vibes.

'Dana, I came here to tell you something.. and you're not going to like it.' He started with difficulty. Scully felt her heart racing.

'Sir?' She urged.

'The main witness Tessie has gone missing.' Scully frowned angrily.

'She was supposed to be guarded at all times..'

'She _was_ guarded at all times Scully. But someone GOT to her!' He said forcefully. Scully looked aghast and motioned for him to quieten down. They both looked into the room at Mulder and saw that he was still asleep. 'Agent Scully.' He started, trying to calm himself. 'I _need_ you to go back to Maryland and close this case.'

'Wait no… not without Mulder.'

'Agent Scully – a girl is missing. You need to help her!' He whispered urgently. Scully frowned and felt tears coating her throat. She shook her head.

'No… I'm not leaving him.'

Skinner shook his head in frustration.

'This is an order Agent!' He snapped through gritted teeth. Scully frowned at him with desperate eyes. Skinner caught her gaze and softened. 'He will be fine Dana!'

'Mulder believes that this man will come back to finish the job. I have to stay with him, to keep him protected.'

'Scully if this man is as dangerous as Mulder thinks he is you won't be able to protect him on your own!' Skinner whispered urgently.

'Fine, do you what you have to, but I am not leaving his side.' She snapped, and pushed open the door slightly. Skinner turned away from her. He knew that there was no persuading her.

'He really thinks that he ran him off the road?' He asked. Scully bit her bottom lip and looked down at the floor nervously.

'I can't leave him on his own again… I can't…' She shook her head, tears welling in her eyes. She turned back to Mulder and watched him sleeping. She wasn't going to let anyone tell her what to do now, they had been in this game too long and it just wasn't worth risking their lives over anymore. She suddenly longed for her job at the hospital back. She knew that Mulder would disagree, but she wasn't willing to die and she certainly wasn't willing to let him die either.

'Keep me updated Agent.' He said in a low voice, then he left her.

* * *

Tessie watched as he started chanting. She cried heavy tears as he held out his hands towards her. She couldn't move. She was trapped. It was over.

 _She was going to die._

* * *

Fox jerked awake.

He looked around the room, trying to figure out where he was. He frowned in confusion then exclaimed in pain as his brain registered his arm. It was aching like crazy.

He felt panic fill his chest as he realised he couldn't see her anywhere. He scanned the room, looking for her desperately.

'Scully?' He called out. He was alone in the room. He wanted to know where she was.

'Oh! Good morning Mr Mulder.' A nurse popped her head around the door. Mulder swallowed nervously.

'Where's my partner?' He asked. The nurse smiled.

'She's just gone to get a cup of coffee. She was tired.' The nurse said kindly. She came into the room and stood by the end of the bed, her blond hair tied up into a tight bun. 'How are you this morning? You are looking a lot better.' She took a look at his notes and turned over the page.

'I erm.. I'm much better thank you..' He started with difficulty, his mind racing. He was worried about Scully.

'Please could you.. could you get her for me?' He asked as calmly as he could. The nurse raised an eyebrow and looked at him over the clipboard.

'Sure… as soon as I have checked you.' She said. Mulder swallowed again nervously. He didn't like the fact that he couldn't see where she was.

'Mulder?'

He saw her familiar flowing red hair come through the doorway and then he saw her beautiful face. He took a sigh of relief. She rushed into the room as she caught sight of him. Mulder noticed that she looked tired. Her eyes were heavy and her hair was slightly messier than usual. He smiled to himself as he thought she looked cute that way. Scully came over to him and stood by his side, and to his pleasure she raised a hand to his forehead and felt his temperature caringly. He glanced down at her plastic coffee cup steaming in her other hand.

'You're awake.' She said with a smile. Mulder nodded and looked back at the nurse. She checked his drip, then went back to the clipboard and ticked a few boxes.

'I told you to stay with me.' He said in a false offended tone. He smirked at her.

'I _have_ been with you Mulder, all night in fact.' She said with a raised eyebrow. 'I had to get some coffee, and get some fresh air.'

'What are you saying Scully; that I stink?' He asked with a jokey face. Scully stared at him, pretending to be unimpressed, but his heart danced as he noticed a small smirk from the side of her mouth.

'Ok, you are all good.' The nurse said with a small smile. 'Just another day's rest and you should be on your way – oh I mean… you will be able to go home at least. You still need to take it easy.'

'It's ok, I know what he needs to do.' Scully said appreciatively. The nurse smiled.

'Sure Dr Scully.'

She left the room.

Scully edged herself onto the side of Mulder's bed and looked into his eyes.

'You look tired Dana.' He said with sincere concern. Scully was taken aback.

'I'm fine..' She flustered, her cheeks reddening.

'I know you are.' He said with the smile that only he could give her. She felt her heart racing with love for him. She sighed heavily and looked down to the bed covers. Mulder frowned in concern.

'Scully?' He sensed that something was wrong.

'I just spoke to Skinner.' She said quietly. She raised her eyes to his and he noticed that they glistened with tears. 'Listen, Mulder. I have something to tell you.' Mulder reacted.

'Uh oh.'

'It's Tessie.' She said, lowering her head again sadly. Mulder waited for her response. He braced himself for the bad news.

'She's dead.' Scully gasped, tears stinging her eyes. She raised her eyes to Mulder's and hated seeing his sadness.

'No..' He started in sad frustration.

'I'm sorry Mulder…' She started.

'Scully we have to get out there, we need to find this son of a bitch..' He urged, and she saw him try to get up. She put a hand on his chest to stop him.

'No Mulder. You need to rest.' She said forcefully.

'Scully! I need to solve this case. _You_ need to solve this case.'

'Mulder, I'm not leaving you.' She said, her heart aching with sadness. This was the problem, right here. He was just too god damn heroic for her.

'Scully!' He exclaimed, the determination so strong in his eyes. 'He nearly killed me, he killed Tessie. He's going to come back and kill me _and_ you if we don't find him!'

'MULDER!' She exclaimed, and stood up in annoyance. 'You are not leaving this hospital until you are well enough to do so! Do you hear me?!'

There was a silence as they stared across at each other. She trembled as she saw the anger in his eyes. She hated seeing it there.

A terrible memory came back to her as she saw that look in his eyes, of their arguments at the house, when it had gotten really bad. She had begged him to take his meds, but he had refused. She had pleaded with him to try and get better, to try and get through this together, but he had been so far gone that she had had to leave.

And when she had left, he had been cold and heartbroken. It had been terrible to see him in that state.

Mulder turned away from her, knowing that it was useless. She took a deep breath and blinked tears away from her eyes.

'May be we should never have done this…' She said in a heart wrenching whisper. She could hardly breathe. Mulder turned back to her in anger.

'So that's it… you're just gonna walk out on me like you did before? Is that it Scully?' He raged, tears now blinding his own vision. Scully flinched at his angry tone. She recognised it, she had never wanted to hear it again. She knew that he was hurting, that he was feeling the same way she was. It was bringing back the memories.

'Mulder… when you are better we will go to Maryland together.' She said in a timid voice. 'But not right now. Not right now Mulder.' She pleaded. Mulder didn't answer. There was a deafening silence between them.

'I let you go back to work.' He started. Scully frowned in confusion.

'What?' She asked in a whisper.

'When your Mom died.' He said bluntly. She felt her heart stop. 'I let you go back to work. You made me take you back. I didn't want you to, but you made me.'

'Mulder… this has _nothing to do_ with..' She barked back furiously.

'No Scully this has EVERYTHING to do with it!' He shouted. Scully backed away from him. She couldn't help herself. She couldn't believe he was making her feel so broken.

'God why are you so infuriating Mulder!' She exclaimed. 'I can't do this anymore…' She said sadly. Mulder stopped. He turned to her with wide eyes.

'Don't walk out on me again… don't you dare.' His voice was fearful.

'When you are strong enough, we will finish this case. I will not watch you die Mulder. I can't.' Her voice broke off, tears coating her throat. She swallowed nervously.

'..and when we are done… I am going back to Our Lady of Sorrows.' She said painfully, feeling Mulder's emotions showering over her.

'Oh come _ON_ Scully.. you have alien DNA inside of you for gods sake! You're telling me that you don't want to find out why?' He asked incredulously.

'Don't Mulder..' She snapped.

He looked at her with apologetic eyes. He hadn't meant to cross the line. It had just come out of the hurt in his heart – he couldn't believe that she was going to leave him again..

'Just.. don't..'

Mulder had to stop her. He couldn't do this without her. He opened his mouth to try and apologise, but the look on her face made him stop himself.

She couldn't bear it. Her heart broke once again, as it had before. She couldn't live like this anymore, she wasn't going to let him die or let her die. She loved him too much.

She turned away from him and walked towards the door.

'Scully..' He started in a low tone. His pain was evident in his voice. 'Don't walk out that door..'

But she grabbed the handle.

Mulder shook his head and turned to look out of the window. She bit her bottom lip and left the room quietly.

She closed the door behind her and rested her back against it as it shut. Closing her eyes she stifled a heavy sob.

She was going to stand by her word until this was over. After that, she wasn't sure what the future might hold.

* * *

 **Aww no :(**

 **Keep reviewing please! x thank you**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

 **The next day – Georgetown Memorial Hospital Car Park – 8.09pm**

Scully opened the car door and climbed inside. She looked down awkwardly as he fastened her seatbelt. He hadn't spoken to her much since their argument. She hated this coldness between them.

Mulder opened the passenger door and got inside, knocking his arm accidentally on the inside of the car door as he got in. Scully turned to look at him in shock as he banged his arm and gasped in pain.

'You ok?' She asked with concern. But Mulder didn't answer her and slammed the door. She looked back to the dash board and felt pain stab her heart.

'All right then..' She muttered, and started up the car. Mulder continued to ignore her and she noticed out of the corner of her eye that he was staring out of the window. She turned onto the main street and switched on her headlights. The roads were quite quiet, it was a Tuesday night.

They sat in silence.

Mulder felt the fury and heart ache burn in his chest. He couldn't believe that she was going to go back to her old job, not now. He had just got back into the swing of it again. He couldn't go back to that cabin and just sit there, alone, doing nothing. And she had even suggested that he continue without her?

 _'No way Scully.. are you insane?'_ He had exclaimed.

But now here they were, sitting in her car silently. Like worst enemies. He hated it, but he wasn't going to speak to her as he knew that she would say something that hurt him. He shifted in annoyance and reached with his good arm to the handle to put the car seat back. He would sleep. That would make this awful journey go faster.

He heard her heavy sigh and he closed his eyes, trying to block her out.

'Mulder?' She started timidly. He ignored her.

'Are we really going to sit here in silence?' She continued. He lay still. 'I know that you're not asleep.' She said dryly.

'Good night Scully.' He said flatly.

He felt her put down her foot and accelerate alarmingly fast.

He was worried about her, of course he was. He didn't want it to be like this. He wanted to hold her and to make everything ok.. but he was broken, all over again.

* * *

 _He watched as they pulled up at the Motel. They had been clever, they had checked into a different one this time, but he knew it was them. He felt a smile crawl up his lips. He had them now, he would show them. No one was going to stop him. He saw the red headed lady get out of the car first, then walk around to the passenger side. He tilted his head, studying her. She was beautiful and held herself well. She looked like she was intelligent. A doctor may be, or a lecturer. She looked well educated and he was impressed at how well she groomed herself._

 _He waited as she stood by the passenger door and gazed in through the window. He thinned his eyes as he tried to work out what was happening. He thought he could see her saying something. There was a pause. Suddenly the door swung open with force and she was nearly knocked out of the way. She looked shocked, hurt even. He frowned in amusement as he studied them. Something had gone wrong. Something wasn't the same between them._

 _Then he saw him get out of the car, his arm in a sling. He scowled as he was frustrated that he hadn't got rid of him properly the first time._

 _The FBI man slammed the door at her, and she recoiled in shock. She looked furious, and she turned on her heels towards the motel._

 _Now it was clear, they had fallen out._

 _It had been because of him, he was sure. It had to be. He was happy about that._

 _The smile erupted from his lips as he saw the FBI man shake his head in sadness as he watched her storm up the steps to reception. He saw her reach into her pocket and bring out a wallet.. no a badge. She was FBI too, he knew it. He had been right, she was his partner._

 _She must mean the world to him._

 _He smiled again, planning his attack._

* * *

Mulder and Scully knocked on the door. They stood in silence as they waited. There was a small sound from the other side of the door and it creaked open.

'Good morning, my name is Fox Mulder with the FBI and this is my…' He paused, catching Scully's stare briefly, '-Partner.. Dana Scully.' He said with difficulty. He heart ached again. This was may be the last time that he would get to say these words. He couldn't bear the thought of it.

'We are here to speak to you about your daughter, Tessie.' Scully asked. She glanced back at Mulder briefly and then back to Mrs Shearan.

'We are sorry for you loss.' Mulder sad in a heartfelt tone. He felt responsible for Tessie. He couldn't help it.

'It's ok.. please, come in.' She said, tears running down her cheeks. Mulder frowned in sympathy and walked in, brushing past Scully brazenly and leaving her on the door step. She opened her mouth in shock at his rudeness and stared for a moment in disbelief.

'Please dear.. come inside..' Mrs Shearan said, motioning for Scully to come in. Mulder didn't look at her.

'Thank you.' Scully snapped, trying to keep calm.

'Mrs Shearan, I'm so sorry about what happened to Tessie. I was here, two days ago. I ordered the police to protect her, but somehow.. for reasons no one can _yet_ explain, someone got to her anyway.'

'They said that she killed herself!' She cried out. Scully reached out to put a hand on her arm to steady her. She looked like she was in state.

'Sit down.. please.' Scully said softly, and Mrs Shearan nodded in approval. Scully led her to the nearest armchair. Mulder sighed and put his good hand on his hips.

'I know this is difficult for you..' Mulder started, still not acknowledging Scully. 'But I need to know what you think happened, to your daughter.'

'She did NOT kill herself.' Mrs Shearan cried out, the sorrow erupting from her chest. Scully felt it. She blinked back suppressed tears.

'What happened?' Mulder asked, urging her to continue.

'There hasn't been an autopsy yet.' She started, and Scully knew that she was going to do that next. 'But they said that they found her _hanging_ from the ceiling. She had a lamp in the living room…' She started, then broke off, tears streaming down her face. Mulder shifted in frustration. He didn't want to push her but he had to hear her out.

'So she _appeared_ to have hung herself?' He asked in a low voice. Mrs Shearan let out another sob. Scully rushed to her and put a hand on her shoulder in concern. She flashed an angry glace at Mulder to show that she disagreed with his questioning. Mulder shook his head and turned away from her, as her look sent chills down his spine. He walked towards the sideboard and took a deep breath, putting his hand on his broken arm.

'It's all right..' Scully soothed her, handing her a tissue from the coffee table. 'I'm sorry that we came so early.'

Scully couldn't help it but her recent loss had made her more sympathetic than usual. Mulder listened to her from across the room, knowing that she was relating to this lady. He wanted to comfort Scully, to speak to her about it.

'We will find out what happened. I am going to do an autopsy, as long as that is ok with the family?' She asked softly, and Mrs Shearan nodded. 'Ok, and we are going to find out who did this, and we will stop them.'

'I know who did it.' Mrs Shearan blurted out suddenly. Scully took a breath and Mulder turned to look at Mrs Shearan again.

'It was him – the man that she was so afraid of. She had told me about him, I hadn't believed her at first but… it just didn't make sense that she was at all the suicides, watching. She had seen him multiple times. He had followed her home, she was sure of it. I know it was him.. he.. he controlled her somehow..'

'This man - he wore a hooded cloak or something right?' Mulder asked, now fully engaged. Scully looked at her Mulder. He was switched on, ready for anything. She loved this about him, when he was so determined to help. She looked away sadly as she felt the heartbreak come over her again.

'Yes! She said that he looked like he was wearing a medieval cloak or a hooded shawl.. I don't know.. she said that he had terrifying, piercing eyes and that he spoke in tongues! Like the devil! Oh my poor Tessie… my poor, poor little girl..' She said desperately, the tears falling again. Scully swallowed awkwardly and looked to the floor, the memories of her mother's death and the words she had spoken to Mulder about William filling her ears..

She stood up abruptly and glanced at Mulder.

'Mulder I'm going to do the autopsy.' She said, Mulder glanced her briefly and nodded. 'Thank you for your time Mrs Shearan.' And she left the house.

Mulder sighed as she went through the door, forcing himself to stay. He didn't want her to go on her own. He could tell that she was hurting.

'You have to find him, and stop him Agent Mulder!' Mrs Shearan begged. Mulder nodded.

'I will.. I just have to work out how.'

'How did you get your cast?' She asked sniffing away the tears and pointed to Mulder's arm. He looked down at it then back to Mrs Shearan.

'He got me too.' He said in a small voice.

Mrs Shearan opened her eyes wide with fear.

* * *

 **Local County Morgue – 3.36pm**

She pushed up her shoulders then pushed them back down again, then wrung her neck from side to side. Her whole back ached. She was exhausted and hadn't had a good night sleep in days. She had struggled to sleep at the motel last night, even in a proper bed. She had forced herself to stay in her bed and to not go and knock on his door. She had wanted to, in the dead of night. She hadn't cared at the time, she had just wanted to comfort him and fall into his strong arms and to tell him that she was sorry. That would have been the easy thing to do.

But she knew by now that this was never going to be easy. She had found it so hard when she had left him, and it had taken her weeks to get used to the idea that she could live without him, just about. She had still felt an emptiness in her heart, but she had managed to get stuck into work and get on with her life.

But now, she was back working with him. She was back in the same position she had been all those years ago, and she was falling deeper in love with him again – she had never stopped loving him, she knew that – but when they worked together it was just something else – they were meant to be together.

She sighed and blinked back a sad tear as she thought of his reaction when she had told him she was going back to Our Lady of Sorrows. It had crushed her, seeing him like that again. She didn't want him to circle the drain again, she couldn't watch him do that to himself again.

She suddenly felt guilty and ashamed. She had gotten too emotional about all of this – but she was still hurting. She knew it. She had spent a day grieving her mother, and then Mulder had nearly been taken from her too. It had been too much for her to bear.

She placed the scalpel down on the table and reached up to the light. She hadn't found any evidence of foul play, she just had to believe him. Tessie's body was a classic case of suicide by hanging. She couldn't see any other proof to say otherwise.

She was just about to switch the light off when she saw that it flickered. She frowned in confusion and pulled her hand away from it, but it flickered again. She sighed as she ignored it and put the now clean scissors down next to the scalpel. It's sharp blades shone and reflected the light off it into her eyes. Scully blinked, longing for her bed. She would get a nap before they got something to eat. Then she would speak to Mulder, and hopefully clear all of this up.

The light burst into a cloud of smoke and sparks flew.

Scully exclaimed in shock as she was plunged into darkness. She looked around the room, trying to adjust her eyes. She blinked, and started to walk back towards the door, on the far side of the morgue. She was the only person down here, she was sure.

'Dammit!' She exclaimed as she painfully crashed into another autopsy table. Her hip throbbed and she put her hand to it, grimacing in pain. 'Mother Fu..' She started to curse, then hobbled in the direction of the door. She scrambled for her phone in her pocket and felt it against her scrubs. She pushed it up and out of her pocket, but as she was scrambling for it she heard a voice right in her ear. Scully shouted out in shock as it made her jump and she dropped her phone, the screen smashing as it hit the hard concrete floor. She felt her stomach turn in fear. Now she felt like there was a presence in the room with her. She was sure she had heard a voice.. or was it her mind playing tricks on her?

'Who's there?' She shouted out shakily, trying to work out where in the room she was. She staggered towards the nearest autopsy table, the one she had walked into and moved her hand across it, trying to find the nearest knife to use to defend herself. She felt her hand grab onto something sharp, and she cursed as she felt the scalpel cut her.

But she didn't care, she just wanted to have it ready, just in case.

She drew it up towards the front of her eyes, holding it out ready to attack.

To her horror, she heard the voice again. She realised it was chanting. She couldn't make sense of what it was saying, but it reminded her of ancient pagan words. She had heard something similar like it before, when they had been on one of their early cases. It made her shiver in fear.

'Stop it!' She shouted out. Her heart beat fast in her chest. 'Don't come any closer!'

To her horror, she felt overcome by a force that she couldn't explain. Her arm started to turn towards her. She frowned in disbelief as the chanting got louder and started to ring in her ears. She saw the sharp blade turn towards herself, and she tried to move her arm, but she couldn't. It was like she was possessed. She started to panic.

'NO! PLEASE!' She screamed, seeing the blade getting nearer to her neck. She fought hard against it, but it was useless. Tears streamed down her face as she felt the frustration and fear fill her chest. 'PLEASE STOP IT!' She begged, the chanting now deafening.

'Scully?'

It was Mulder. He was here. She felt relief wash over her.

'MULDER!' She screamed, the scalpel still dangerous near her neck. She tried to turn towards the sound of his voice but she couldn't move.

'SCULLY!' He shouted again, his change of tone distinctly noticeable. It sounded like he was in the corridor just outside the door.

'MULDEEEER!' She shouted. 'HELP ME!'

The chanting was deafening now. She cried out in pain as the scalpel cut into her neck. She felt her arm force it into her skin, slicing it open. The blood spilled down her chest.

Suddenly the door crashed open and a pool of light filled the room.

'SCULLYYYYY!' Mulder shouted in horror as he saw her.

The chanting stopped completely. She froze as she released the scalpel from her hand and it clanged as it hit the hard floor. Gasping in shock she felt the hold on her body drop completely, and the light switched back on, shocking her back into reality. She whimpered as her body dropped and she felt herself fall to the floor in a weak heap.

* * *

 **Arghhhh! - please keep reviewing, thank you for your support :) xx**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

'SCULLY!' He shouted desperately, running towards her.

He couldn't believe what he had just seen. The memory of her cutting a scalpel into her throat, like she was trying to commit suicide blinded his vision. He tried to block it out as it made him feel sick.

She was on the floor, hands splayed out in front of her. Her head was hung low and her hair fell over her face. Mulder felt his heart race in panic. She was injured. He needed to find out how bad.

'SCULLY?' He breathed, finally reaching her. He noticed that she was trembling. She didn't answer. 'Scully?' He asked again, his voice getting more desperate. He crouched down to her level and put his good hand on her shoulder in concern. He could feel her shaking underneath his touch. 'Scully let me see your neck.. you're hurt..' He said in a calm voice but with force, trying to give her the facts. She looked lost but he could see that she was trying to stay strong, like she always did. She glanced at him briefly with sad eyes. Mulder felt his heart stop as she looked so lost. She quickly looked away from him in desperation.

'Let me see?' He said softly, knowing that she was afraid. Reaching towards her face, he pushed her red hair away and tucked it behind her ear and over her shoulder. She closed her eyes for a moment as he touched her and responded by tilting her head over to the side so he could see clearer.

'How.. how deep is it?' She asked in wavering voice, trying to keep her gaze steady. Mulder moved his hand to her neck and softly touched the outside of her cut. She winced in response and he looked at her for a moment with apologetic eyes. He was relieved to see that it hadn't gone deep enough to cause a lot of damage. 'How deep is it Mulder?' She asked in scared frustration. Mulder looked at her and saw her anger. She was close to tears, he could sense it.

'It doesn't look that deep. I think you're going to be ok.' He said softly, trying to calm her. 'Scully you're shaking.' He said with a concerned frown. She put her own hand to her neck with a frown and then pulled it hand back to her eyes, seeing the blood glistening on her fingers. She tried to get up.

'I'm bleeding out.. I need a dressing.. Mulder..' She said, her voice still wavering.

'Ok, ok.. I gotcha..' He cooed gently. Mulder helped her up as best as he could with one arm. He looked over to the autopsy table and couldn't see anything that they could use. He felt his chest rise in panic as he tried to find something to help her. He scanned the room desperately. Scully kept her hand on her neck to stop the bleeding.

'Come on, let's go upstairs. They will have something.' He said in a soft voice and she nodded silently, her eyes focusing elsewhere. It was as if she didn't want to look at him because if she did she would break down.

'Scully?' He asked gently, trying to get her to come with him. She blinked a couple of tears away. Mulder sighed in sympathy for her and felt his heart reach out to her. He put a hand to her cheek and raised her head so that he met her eyes.

'Come on, we have to get out of here.' He said in a strong tone. His eyes burned into hers and she slowly began to snap out of it, blinking the tears down her face. He rubbed his thumb over her cheek to brush them away. Quickly, Mulder took her hand and pulled her out of the morgue, he was desperate to get her a bandage.

* * *

'Come on Scully, in here.' He said, taking her into the office upstairs. It was empty, they were the only people there. He started to look around for a first aid box. He pulled items off shelves and banged open filing cabinets. Scully watched him with dead eyes. He glanced around at her for a second and saw her expression. Worry rose inside him again.

Finally he saw a red bag at the far end of the left shelf just near the desk. He grabbed it and pulled it down, then turned to her quickly. Scully looked weak on her feet. The blood was spilling through her fingers. Mulder felt panicked.

'Sit down, come on.' He gushed breathlessly, and pulled her over to the desk. He sat her down on the edge of it and knelt down to her. He looked up at her beautiful face and saw her lost expression. He was worried about her, she wasn't usually like this in these situations - she was the strong one.

' _Scully_..' He cooed, getting the bandage out. Looking at it he grunted in frustration as he saw that he had to get it out of the plastic wrapping. He brought it up to his teeth and ripped it out. 'It's ok..' He said – partly to himself as he was worried that she was going to faint or something. He pushed the bandage up to her neck and applied pressure. She blinked a couple of times at the change of sensation.

'That's it.. hold it there.' He breathed, and she moved her own hand to cover his, applying pressure against her wound with him. She stared down at him and felt her heart explode. He looked so worried.

'Thank you.' She said in a low voice, trying to pull herself together. His eyes bore into her and she felt the tears lace her throat again.

'You ok? You feeling lightheaded?' He asked urgently.

'A little..' She said in a whisper. Mulder gently pulled his hand away from under hers and placed it on her knee. She looked at him in surprise as he moved his hand away.

'I've gotta call an ambulance-' He said in a soft tone, not wanting to panic her.

'No Mulder! I'm gonna be fine..' She cut in.

'-NO Scully.' He said forcefully. 'You are going to get checked out. Just in case.'

And before she could refuse again he got his phone out of his pocket and dialled 911.

He hung up and put his phone back into his pocket. He placed his hand on her leg again, and slowly caressed it reassuringly. She felt electricity run up her leg and she let out a gasp.

'It's going to be here any minute.' He said gently. Scully nodded silently. 'What the hell happened Scully?' He asked, searching her face. She glanced away again. 'It was him wasn't it.. he made you do it.'

'He made me try to kill myself.' She said sadly, and swallowed a tear down.

'That _bastard_.' He said under his breath, his anger raged inside him.

'Mulder, there was chanting.. and there was a force over me.. I couldn't control it..' He saw her bite her bottom lip and she blinked back more tears. One fell off her cheek and into her thigh. Mulder frowned in great concern.

'Scully.. it's ok.' He whispered. She shook her head, feeling the sadness rise inside of her.

'I'm so sorry Mulder!' She blurted out with a sob. He was taken aback.

'For what?' He asked in surprise. Scully shook her head again and looked in his eyes. She looked so upset. Realization hit him.

'Oh… _that_..' He said in a low voice, knowing that she was apologizing for their argument. He couldn't help but feel relieved. A small smile emerged from his lips. 'I knew that you were bluffing.' He said with a sly grin, and he was happy to see her let out a tiny laugh.

'It's OK Scully. All I care about now is that you are safe.' He whispered. His smile dropped and he gazed into her eyes. She felt her heart skip a beat.

There was a moment between them as they looked into each other eyes. Mulder continued to rub her leg reassuringly. She pressed the bandage against her neck again and she winced as it made it sting. He couldn't help himself now. He wanted to hold her so badly. Although he hated seeing her upset, she looked adorable.

'I didn't mean it.. I was just so upset about Mom..' She started again.

'Stop.' He said forcefully, and stood up. Scully raised her eyes in surprise. He sat down beside her on the desk and slowly reached around her shoulders and pulled her close. Scully's heart raced at his touch. It was so comforting, so familiar. 'You don't need to explain yourself Scully.. it's ok..' She let herself go at the sound of his words and sobbed, burying her face in his chest. She felt so safe there.

Mulder felt her weight on his arm and it hurt a little, but he did not care at all. This was all he wanted. He felt love rise in his chest as he held her. He never wanted to let her go. He felt so protective of her after what had just happened. He was going to kill that son of a bitch.

'It's all right.' He whispered. She continued to cry heavily. She felt relief fill her as she finally let herself be weak and vulnerable around him. She didn't know why she had tried to be so strong – she had been like this in front of him many times before – even when they hadn't been together. It became clear to her that you can never cry enough tears after the death of a parent. It was just going to take time to get over it.

He kissed her hair and smelt her familiar scent. It was like a drug to him, he couldn't get enough of it. He had missed it so much.

He breathed it in deliriously.

'Oh god, Scully…' He gushed, and he felt her sobs making her body shudder in his arms. He forced himself to stay calm but his feelings for her were overwhelming. He closed his eyes and embraced the moment. He didn't know when he would get the chance to hold her like this again.

The paramedics suddenly burst into the room but they stayed together, wrapped in their embrace. The world around them was not important. Mulder slowly raised his eyes to them and they looked at him questioningly. A young female paramedic looked touched. She smiled a little at the sight of them. Mulder pulled Scully closer to him as they started to check her.

'Thank you.' He mumbled, nuzzling his nose into her hair again.

'We just need to see your injury Mam. Don't worry we won't pull you away from your boyfriend.' The young paramedic said with a kind smile. Mulder felt his heart race and he raised his eyebrows and turned to look down at her, but she was still in his chest, cuddled into him. He smiled to himself as she hadn't questioned it.

Mulder pushed another lock of hair away from her neck and loosened his grip on her slightly. She pulled back from him and lowered her bandage. He lowered his hand to the small of her back. The paramedics were very understanding, obviously used to seeing people in vulnerable states.

'All done.' The young paramedic said as she put the last stitch over her wound. She applied a dressing onto her cut finger and then checked her responses.

'You're going to be ok. Go home and get some rest. Something to eat may be.' She said, as she packed up her bag.

Mulder pulled Scully closer again as they left.

* * *

 **xXxXxXx Mulder and Scully forever xXxXxXx**

 **thank you for your reviews, more to come!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Scully opened her eyes slowly.

She couldn't work out where she was. She saw an old fashioned ceiling lamp swinging from the ceiling above her head and she saw an old painting on the wall which was not familiar. She blinked and stared at it for a moment, it was a portrait of a sea side town.

She frowned in confusion and tried to remember. She slowly edged her way upright in the bed and turned to look to the left but as she did the pain in her neck caught her by surprise as her wound stretched with the movement. Raising her hand to her wound in a knee jerk reaction she winced and closed her eyes again to try and block the pain out. The warmth of the morning sun shine burned onto her face as the sun emerged from the clouds and through the window. She swallowed and realised that she felt slightly light headed. She tasted a strange taste in her mouth, like alcohol.

No, wine. Red wine.

'Hey sleepy head. How you feeling?'

Suddenly it all came back to her. She remembered the incident at the morgue, how she had been controlled and how he had made her cut her throat. She remembered Mulder running towards her, calling out her name. She had been upset and Mulder had been there to comfort her. She had let her emotions pour out of her as she sobbed in his arms. She closed her eyes again, remembering the comforting feeling of him holding her, protecting her.

She felt a familiar warmth on her right hand as Mulder took his hand in hers.

'Scully?' He said gently, and she blinked a few times as the sun filled her vision. She saw him, looking down at her from the side of the bed. His face was full of concern. 'Are you ok?'

'Sure.' She swallowed again, her mouth was dry. Had they been drinking last night? She couldn't remember anything after the paramedics checking her. She frowned again and her heart raced as she wondered how she had gotten into this bed. 'I erm… have you got some water?' She rasped weakly. Mulder reached over to the bedside table and handed her a glass.

'Here.' He said and she took it from him, blushing. He stared at her. She felt his gaze on her and desperately tried to remember what had happened last night. She looked down briefly and realised she was in her night dress.

'Thanks.' She breathed, after taking a large gulp. She tried not to meet his gaze. She wasn't sure how to act. 'How did I get in this bed?' She asked cautiously. Mulder frowned in confusion.

'What's that supposed to mean?' He asked.

'I erm..' She was blushing again furiously. 'I can't remember last night.'

'Oh.' Mulder said, lowering his head. She raised her eyes to him and saw that he was smirking.

'Mulder!' She exclaimed in frustration. 'This is not funny..'

'I know.. I'm sorry.' He said, trying not to laugh. Scully frowned at him and his smile dropped. He looked at her with concern.

'Scully, you were upset yesterday. You went into total meltdown.' He said gently. Scully nodded and felt anger rise inside her.

'I know that Mulder…' She said defensively.

'I'm not judging you Scully. You know me, I would never do that. I was happy to be there for you. I erm..' He started with difficulty. '..I enjoyed comforting you.'

There was a silence between them. Scully swallowed again, the wine taste still in her mouth. Her cheeks were now flaming red. She felt her heart race as she searched his face. He was so honest, so understanding.

'Say something Scully, please.' He begged, searching her eyes. Scully couldn't look at him.

'Mulder did we….' She started, uneasily and broke off as she glanced over at the desk across the motel room and saw the empty bottle of red wine, and two plastic motel cups. One was tipped over on its side. Mulder finally let out a coy laugh.

'Scully seriously, as much as I would love to tease you about this until the end of time – NO.. we did _not_ do anything last night.' He said with a soft smile. Scully couldn't help but notice a hint of disappointment within it. She was surprised as she didn't feel relieved. She just felt the same as before, embarrassed, awkward, and still in love with him.

'Oh.' She said in a low voice. Mulder searched her face.

'We had a bottle of wine - you wanted it!' He said as she looked up at him with the word _wine_. 'You were really upset, you wanted to let loose. We had a good talk - you cried a lot, I hugged a lot..' Mulder said and Scully couldn't help but smile.

'Thank you Mulder.' She said gently. Mulder squeezed her hand.

'No problem.' He said softly, full of sincerity. Scully felt her heart skip a beat as his eyes bore into hers once again. She took a deep breath as his gaze finally moved to her neck. 'So, how are you today?'

'Oh erm.. I'm ok.' She said sheepishly. She looked down at his arm and suddenly felt panicked as she remembered. 'MULDER!' She exclaimed. Mulder looked at her with concern and confusion at her change of tone. She sat up straight. 'Your arm! Have you taken your meds?' She pressed.

'Don't worry Scully, I have taken my meds. My arm is fine.'

'But.. the wine, you're not supposed to drink with the medication..'

'Oh erm…' He started with another small smirk. ' _Busted_. You drank it all. I only had a few sips.'

Scully nearly gasped in surprise. No wonder she couldn't remember. She felt her cheeks flare again as Mulder looked at her with a smile.

'For God's sake Mulder.' She said under her breath and pushed the covers off her. She was frustrated now and just wanted to get back to work. Mulder was forced back from her as she jumped out of the bed.

'Scully, come on. Stop.' He asked, following her steps trying to calm her down. 'You haven't done anything wrong. You were grieving, I was here - we are old friends…'

'It's not that.' She barked, interrupting him and grabbing her blouse and skirt from the seat by the desk.

'Then what?' He asked incredulously. Scully closed her eyes and tried to count to ten.

She wanted to scream it out.

 _'It's because I still love you..'_

Or;

 _'It's because, if we carry on like this I am not going to be able to control myself and we are going to be back together and this is too soon for me,'_

Or something along the lines of;

 _'I can't bear another broken heart.'_

But she couldn't.

She suddenly noticed that her bra was flung over on the other side of the room. She opened her mouth in shock. Mulder stood before her and just shrugged.

'It wasn't me!' He exclaimed playfully. Scully felt her cheeks flare once more and she snatched it up. With her clothes bundled in her arms, she made her way to the bathroom and slammed the door shut.

* * *

Mulder sighed heavily as she sat back in his own Motel room. He tapped his left foot in frustration. Last night had been heavenly. He had loved every second of it. He closed his eyes as he remembered her snuggled into his chest, laying on the motel floor together. She had been quite hazy from the wine and he had tried to get her not to drink as he knew that she would regret it in the morning, but she had wanted to let her hair down. And who was he to stop her?

But it had been good for her to let it all out – he just hoped that she was better now – that she had grieved enough. He just wanted to close this case and go home, so that they could be safe. He had racked his brains in the night trying to figure out how to catch this asshole. He knew that he never wanted to leave Scully's side again – it was too dangerous. They needed to stay together and look out for one another. He felt the familiar guilt fill him again as he remembered seeing her with the scalpel to her throat. He was so angry with himself for being so stubborn about their fight. He should have stayed with her.

'Mulder?'

She made her way through the door way. He looked up at her. She looked her usual smart self.

She was effortlessly beautiful and impeccably smart. He admired her for a moment – her shiny heeled feet, her perfect legs, her grey checked skirt just resting above the knee – just teasing him slightly - her blouse – blush pink today, he noticed - and her crisp grey suit jacket. Her hair fell in loose curls at the side of her face. He wondered if she did that herself every morning or if it hung like that naturally. He had never seen it like that before – she had always had it straight or when they had first met, she had had it longer with it curled underneath. He knew that it didn't dry completely straight, if she just left it to dry it had a slight kink in it, but it didn't dry in those perfect loose curls. He had a memory of her washing her hair, in the shower – with him behind her, running the water down her back and to her..

No, he thought. She must style it nowadays like that.

He had really wanted to kiss her last night, and he could have done – easily. But it wouldn't have been right. The restraint had nearly killed him.

'Mulder?' She asked again, the expression on her face was stern. He swallowed and pushed his thoughts away quickly.

'Yeah.. erm.. sorry.' He said, standing up and grabbing his suit jacket from the chair.

'I had a phone call.' She said, her eyes wide. Mulder was back in the room.

'From whom?'

'A young woman called Sandra Delaney. She wants to meet with us. She says she knows who killed Tessie.'

Mulder was at the door in two seconds flat.

* * *

 **Sorry I haven't written for a while - been on vacation :)**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Mulder opened the door for Scully.

He watched after her as she stepped into the diner, her heels clicking on the floor. She walked ahead of him and over to Sandra. They raised their badges and Sandra rose to her feet.

'Hi.. Agent Scully?' She asked. Her long blonde hair was tied up high on her head. Scully nodded and smiled at her kindly.

'Yes, this is my partner Agent Mulder. We spoke on the phone?'

'Yes, please. Sit down.' Sandra beckoned for them to join her at the table. Mulder held out a chair for Scully and she glanced at him briefly with a shy smile. He sat down next to her when she was seated. Sandra brushed a loose piece of hair behind her ear and glanced around nervously. She took a deep breath and put her hand on her coffee cup. Scully watched as it steamed upwards into the sunlight.

'Thank you for meeting with us Sandra. I am so sorry about Tessie.' Mulder said with sincerity. Sandra nodded and glanced at him, then back at her coffee.

'Thanks. I can see that you two have had your share of violence… by Tom as well?' She asked, looking over at Mulder's arm and Scully neck. Scully glanced at Mulder in surprise. He met her gaze.

'Yes. How did you know that… and who's Tom?' Mulder pressed urgently.

'I guessed…' She shrugged. 'Tom; He's the man who is doing this. He was the one who killed Tessie.' Sandra said, tears springing in her eyes.

'Who is he?' Scully asked. Sandra sighed and closed her eyes. She prepared herself.

'Tom was Tessie's ex-husband.' She started. Mulder frowned in surprise. He had known this when he had done his profiling – he had looked into Tom's records but he hadn't found anything suspicious.

'Tom Downs. They met when they were still at high school, I was in the year above Tessie but we grew up together around here. We have always been close...' She paused for a moment and brushed a tear away from her eye. 'Anyway, Tom was obsessed with Tessie. I never liked him from the start. He was always strange.'

'Strange?' Mulder asked.

'He wore dark clothes – he stayed away from the popular kids. I know that doesn't mean that he was strange as such, but he was quite rude. He would snap at people all the time. I have no idea how Tessie fell for him. Anyway, he started studying the dark arts.'

Scully glanced at Mulder and raised her eyebrow as she always did. Mulder looked at her briefly then back to Sandra.

'Go on.' He pressed gently.

'Tessie would do it with him. They used to do everything – Ouija, witchcraft, voodoo… you name it.' Sandra continued. 'They asked me to do it once - I didn't want to, but I went ahead with it. It was so scary, they were speaking to the dead. It was terrifying.'

Scully felt tightening in her chest as she remembered the haunting chanting she had heard the night before.

'Then one day… Tessie told me that he had been possessed by a spirit.' Sandra said slowly, with dread. Mulder stared at her with fascination. 'He...' She swallowed nervously, 'He got violent. He was out of control. Tessie was so scared for her life that she called it off. The whole thing. He disappeared shortly after.'

'Disappeared?' Mulder asked. Sandra nodded.

'Tessie and I... we thought that he had died.' She said with difficulty. Mulder sighed and shifted in his seat. 'We were so afraid that we didn't speak about it again. He was possessed by a spirt - a devil.. I have no idea what it was… but it was horrible.' She said between breaths, tears now rolling down her cheeks. 'He had no family left, so no one questioned his disappearance. And anyway – would believe us?' She exclaimed. Scully reached out and put a hand on hers gently.

'It's ok Sandra.' She said softly.

'We were sure that he was dead.' She said, brushing the tears away. 'He was obsessed with Tessie. I don't think that she ever really loved him, and he knew this. It made him furious.'

'What about Tessie's mother? I interviewed her.' Mulder asked in confusion.

'She doesn't know anything about him. Their marriage was secret.' She whispered. 'Tessie was pregnant at 17 – so they felt that they had to get married. Tessie's family is very religious. However – she lost the baby after 4 months.'

Scully looked at Sandra with concern. She tried to imagine how scared she and Tessie had been of this man. She felt anger rise inside her at the thought of it.

'I thought he was dead.' Sandra cried out, and raised her free shaking hand to her mouth.

'May be he is dead.' Mulder said in a low voice. Scully turned to look at him. 'But he's doing this… somehow. Because of his possession. He has the power to control people, just like the demon controlled him… isn't that right Sandra?'

'Yes… he did… it made him do things… terrible things.' Sandra said, her voice trembling. Scully sighed.

'How can we stop him?' She asked. Sandra shook her head.

'I don't know – he has Tessie. I can't imagine what else he wants. Except may be…' She started, and raised her eyes to them both with dread.

'You two.'

* * *

'Mulder this is insane, we can't do this.' Scully started with frustration. The sun was beating down on her and she still felt dehydrated from the night before. Mulder turned back to her.

'We have to get him to come to us Scully. I know it sounds crazy but we need to try and speak to him. We need to stop this before he kills more people – before he kills us.'

'I know Mulder but seriously… speaking to the dead?' She exclaimed.

'We have to Scully.' He urged. 'I'm not going to lose you.'

She looked up at his face and saw the overwhelming concern. She felt her heart race.

'How do you know that he is even dead?' She said. Mulder shrugged.

'I don't. But we need to try.'

* * *

 **10.20pm – Sandra's residence**

The candlelight danced in the shadows. Sandra's hand was laced through Scully's.

Mulder placed his good hand into Sandra's other hand and sat across the table from Scully. Sandra sat at the head, her book open in front of her. Mulder looked over at his partner. She looked agitated and on edge. Mulder couldn't help but feel sympathy for her. He knew this was a stretch even for her, even after everything they had seen.

'Sandra – remember if anything happens, go to the police station and ask them to come here with back up, OK?' Scully said, looking across at Sandra.

'Ask for Detective Daniels. He knows we are out here.' Mulder said. Sandra nodded and took a deep breath.

'Yes, have you remembered everything I told you?' She asked Mulder. He nodded.

'Ok, so… Are you ready?'

She looked at them both. Scully shook her head.

'Not really.' She murmured. Mulder shifted in his seat to get comfortable.

'Wait a second, let's just get our guns out. Just in case.' He said, taking his from its holster. Scully glanced at him and quickly got hers out. She held it in her free hand and placed it down on the table. Mulder placed his in front of him. Scully met his gaze and he looked at her with forced confidence. She couldn't help but admit she was afraid.

'Mulder…' She whispered. Mulder stopped her.

'I know.' He said gently, and she swallowed nervously.

Sandra started her ritual.

As she read out the words from the book in front of her, she had only gotten to the end of the first page when there was a sudden crash from the window in the kitchen and Mulder heard the chanting. He felt his chest tighten and looked over at Scully - he knew immediately that she had heard it too. Scully pulled her hand away from Sandra's and jumped up, alert, cocking her gun towards the direction of the noise. Sandra was so deep in concentration that she didn't seem to hear anything.

'Hey! I haven't even started yet!' Sandra exclaimed. Mulder stood up after Scully and also grabbed his gun.

'Sandra. Get out.' He said with urgency. Sandra frowned in confusion.

'What?' She asked.

'Just GET OUT! He's here already!' He shouted. She looked at him in shock. Putting his gun back in his holster he grabbed her by the arm and led her towards the front door. Sandra cried out in fear as she quickly realised what was happening and ran out of the house. Mulder slammed the door shut and locked it. He raised his gun again towards the kitchen and walked back towards Scully.

They heard Sandra open the car door and slam it loudly. The engine started and she was gone, into the night.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

The candles were blown out. They plunged into darkness.

'SCULLY!' Mulder shouted out over the chanting and ran towards her, where he thought she had been. She cried out in shock and ran towards him. They met in the dark awkwardly. Scully reached out for him.

'MULDER?' She shouted, fear filling her voice. She felt her hand touch his chest. He was there, he was next to her. It was ok.

'Yeh, I'm here.' He breathed, and leaned forward to her. They touched foreheads. Scully closed her eyes for a moment to calm herself. 'Scully, get ready.'

She forced herself away from his touch and they turned so that they were back to back, their guns aimed out in front of them in the darkness. The chanting was getting louder. Scully trembled with fear and anger. She felt Mulder's back against hers, strong and steady.

'SHOW YOURSELF YOU COWARD!' Mulder shouted out. The chanting continued to fill the house. There was another crash as a mirror smashed down from the wall onto the floor near them. Scully cried out in shock.

'You ok?' Mulder cried out to her.

'Yeah!' She shouted out to him, the mirror was about two feet away from her.

Suddenly the chanting stopped. They stood in the darkness, waiting for the next move. The only sound was their heavy breathing.

 _'You shouldn't have come Agent Mulder…'_

Tom's voice rang out through the darkness. Mulder turned towards the sound but it seemed to be coming from everywhere. Scully stayed by him.

'I know who you are!' Mulder shouted. 'You're Tom Downs. I know what happened to you. Let us help you!'

 _'Oh so clever Agent Mulder.'_ Tom rasped sarcastically, then laughed a dirty laugh which made Scully feel sick.

'What do you want?' Mulder shouted.

' _Isn't it obvious? I want your souls.'_

'We can help you. We can stop the demon from controlling you.' Mulder shouted out in desperation.

 _'No one can help me Agent Mulder!'_ Tom shouted angrily, and to their horror a window to their left smashed open. The glass flew across the room towards them. Scully cried out again in shock as she felt a shard of glass hit her leg. She stumbled but kept her gun steady. Mulder felt her stumble and knew she was hurt.

'Scully?' He exclaimed with worry and turned to face her but she pushed him away.

'I'm ok! I'm ok!' She said in a hurry, not wanting them to let down their guard. Mulder turned back reluctantly.

'STOP IT!' Mulder shouted angrily. Tom's laughter filled the house again.

'Why are you doing this to us?' Scully shouted out, tears stinging her eyes as she realised the glass in her leg was bigger than she had first thought. She felt the blood trickle down into her shoe.

 _'Because you two are so perfect. You are both loved by each other. I was never loved! NO ONE EVER LOVED ME!'_ He roared, and the house seemed to shake. Mulder glanced around nervously as the photos on the walls and the furniture started to move. His eyes were adjusting to the dark now and he could just about make out his surroundings.

'What about Tessie! Why did you have to kill her!' Mulder shouted.

 _'SHE NEVER LOVED ME. SHE JUST USED ME!'_

'She tried to love you. But you are a monster!' Scully shouted angrily. She couldn't listen to this man try to make them feel sorry for him.

 _'Yes Agent Scully… I am a monster. You are right.'_ Tom rasped again. Scully's eyes danced around the room as she tried to see where he was. She couldn't see anything.

'Scully don't…' Mulder begged, not wanting him to hurt her. But it was too late.

 _'And now… you will see just how much of a monster I really am…'_ Tom cackled with delight. Scully felt fear tighten in her chest and she blinked away a tear.

'Don't!' She shouted in fear.

'I SWEAR TO GOD - IF YOU HURT HER..!' Mulder roared.

 _'God Agent Mulder? There is no GOD…'_ Tom snapped over him.

'SCULLY!' Mulder cried out and spun round to her, but it was too late. As he turned, he saw to his horror that she was thrown across the room by a force no one could have stopped. Scully screamed as she crashed into a glass table in the far corner. She cried out in agony as she felt the glass pierce into her, slicing her open and smashing against her back. The force of the hit made the pain was unbearable. She nearly passed out.

'NO!' Mulder bellowed and ran over to her. Tom's laughter filled his ears. He was raging. Suddenly the lights came on all at once and the laughter stopped. Mulder shouted out in horror as he looked down at Scully's body, crumpled in the corner. Her clothes were torn and her eyes were closed. His heart stopped as he saw the blood.

'No! No Scully… please…' He begged, bending down to her and trying to scoop her body up into his arms – but she shouted out in agony when he moved her. 'Ok… Ok I'm sorry…' He said softly, panic rising in his chest. He laid her down again and grabbed her hand tightly. He couldn't bear to look at her injuries as they looked terrible. He realised that he was shaking with fury.

'Mulder…' She started weakly. Mulder shook his head sadly.

'Shhh, it's ok Dana.. it's all right.' He said and kissed her hand.

'No... you have to… to stop him…' She whispered weakly. Mulder nodded to her reassuringly.

'I'll be right back- I promise…' He said as strongly as he could. She closed her eyes and he saw her face crumble in agony. He had to force himself to leave her.

'WHERE ARE YOU!' He roared, and got to his feet again. He raised his gun around the room and started pacing. 'SHOW YOURSELF!'

There was another rumbling noise and Mulder nearly lost his footing as the house started to shake. He grabbed the door frame and made his way into the kitchen, forcing himself to leave Scully on her own. It killed him to do so.

'LET'S FINISH THIS! YOU AND ME!' He shouted over the rumbling. Mulder stumbled and grabbed onto the kitchen table. He reached over to the book that Sandra had shown him as it balanced on the worktop. She had told him to use this – as a last solution. He opened the pages and started to read. The rumbling started to quieten down.

 _'No! No what are you doing!'_

Mulder shouted the words loudly, the anger inside him spurting out.

The light bulb over his head smashed. Mulder made his way into the hallway where the light was still working, and carried on reading.

 _'No! I will kill her!'_

That light bulb smashed. Mulder forced himself to carry on, even though he had threatened Scully's life. His instinct was to run back to her, to protect her, but he could tell that the demon was getting weaker.

That he was winning.

He stormed into the bathroom where the lamp was still working and carried on shouting out the words.

Suddenly, to his left, a figure appeared in the hallway. Mulder turned in shock to look at him.

It was Tom.

His face was no longer hooded. Mulder looked into his eyes and saw something which he did not expect to see. He saw a soul.

 _'Thank… you….'_ Tom whispered. Mulder frowned in wonder. Whatever was in the book it seemed to be working. He quickly started to read the next passage.

Tom stood still, looking at him as he read.

 _'I'm sorry that he did this to you…'_ Tom whispered, and Mulder carried on.

Mulder finished the passage, then looked back at Tom.

But he was gone.

* * *

 **Thanks for the reviews guys, I haven't finished yet :)**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

The rumbling stopped and the house seemed still and quiet. He couldn't see Tom anywhere.

'Muldeeeeeer!'

He heard her scream. It hit him like a ton of bricks. Mulder dropped the book from his hands and raced towards the sitting room to find her. He felt panic grasp his chest as he could hear her moans of agony fill the house. He burst through the doorway and raced over to her.

'Scully?' He asked, his voice cracking with emotion. He knelt down beside her and put his gun away. She blinked and then frowned in pain, her vision swaying.

'Arghhh god..' She moaned. Mulder grabbed her hand firmly and she squeezed it surprisingly tight.

'It's over Scully, he's gone.' He reassured her. Scully nodded in response and squeezed her eyes shut again as she gritted her teeth.

'Mulder… _I can't bear it_ …' She cried. Mulder felt his heart break for her. He needed to get her out of there fast.

'It's ok Scully.' He said gently, raising his hand to her cheek and forehead. He felt her sweat under his fingers and realised she was burning up. 'Listen to me Dana…' He started softly. She frowned and looked up at him weakly, her chest rising and falling dramatically as her body tackled the pain. 'Back up is coming - but I'm not going to wait for them.' He said in a low voice. He knew what he had to do and he dreaded the thought of it. The last thing he wanted to do was to put her through any more pain. 'Scully, I am going to have to get you out of here…'

'No… god please no…' She begged, her eyes now wide. Mulder shook his head and tried to reassure her.

'Scully, we have no choice. I have to carry you.' He said softly, trying to stay strong for her. She closed her eyes again and frowned in pain.

'No… _I can't_ …' She said desperately.

'Yes, you CAN. Come on Scully! You gave birth without any drugs, you can do this!' He exclaimed, trying to lighten the mood but she looked like she was about to cry. Mulder leant down and kissed her on the cheek. His hand stroked the side of her face as he tried to calm her down. 'Breathe Scully.. just breathe..' He whispered. He could tell she was trying to calm her breathing but it was difficult. He frowned with great concern as he saw her struggle. 'Scully, I _know_ it hurts. But you have to get out of here.' He cooed. She let out a sob. 'It's going to be ok.' He spoke gently into her ear. Then, as she was crying - he hated himself for it - but he seized his opportunity and scooped her up in his good arm and pulled her upright away from the glass which was piercing into her back.

She screamed.

Mulder closed his eyes and tried to block her pain out. It was breaking his heart.

'Aaaachh! No… no please Mulder!' She said between gasps, but Mulder knew it was do or die. He had to get her over his shoulder, it was the only way with his broken arm. He met her gaze, and her eyes bore into his as she knew that he was about to pick her up. Mulder gave her a look of sympathy, like he didnt want to hurt her. She shook her head in frustration as she knew exactly what he was thinking. 'Arghh! Just DO IT!' She screamed.

'Ok, Come on Scully!' He said between his own gritted teeth now, as she flung her up over and onto his good shoulder so that she was lying across his left side, her face down. She moaned weakly at the movement.

'Stay with me Scully, stay with me..' He said to her reassuringly.

She hardly weighed a thing, but it was difficult with one arm. At least his other hand was free. He managed to edge his injured arm towards her slightly and put his hand on the back of her legs to try and support her weight. He made his way out of the room and into the night as fast as he could.

'Ok.. ok.. nearly there..' He said as they descended the pathway to Sandra's house. The roads were quiet. He made his way towards their car which was parked on the curb. 'Talk to me Scully!'

His heart stopped. She wasn't responding.

'SCULLY?' He asked again over his shoulder, panic rising inside him. Nothing.

He had to check her.

At least she was off the glass now.

He bent over and slowly and carefully set her down to a sitting positon by the car, her back propped up against it. He exhaled a deep breath as his broken arm swelled with the force of the act, but he didn't care. He just needed to make sure she was ok.

'Scully?' He begged, and placed his fingers on her neck, desperate to feel a pulse. 'Come on Scully…' His voice breaking with suppressed tears. 'Don't leave me now... please Dana..'

Suddenly there was a sound of sirens as the backup arrived. Mulder felt relief wash over him as he saw a distant ambulance racing towards them.

As he watched the scene unfold, he looked back at Scully and to his relief, felt her pulse under his fingers.

'Scully, you scared the life out of me.' He gushed to her under his breath and couldn't help but let out a small smile. He pulled her face close to his and rested her soft forehead against his own. He felt the urge to kiss her.

He wondered if she could hear him.

The paramedics swarmed around them, and he was swept up in the commotion as the paramedics started to work.

He took a step back to give them space but he never kept his eyes off her. He was determined to stay with her at all times.

'She was thrown into a glass table by considerable force. She's cut along her back, she was in a lot of pain.' Mulder said with difficulty over the paramedics as they spoke amongst each other as they checked her. They looked at him and nodded sympathetically.

'I'm staying with her.'

He stared as they worked on her, his mind totally focused on her. He felt as if he was stuck there, unable to move. He couldn't take his eyes off of her.

 _He wouldn't._

He felt his heart call out for her and all he wanted to do was hold her and protect her. It was difficult watching them tending to her and him not being able to help.

A young paramedic came over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, bringing him crashing back to reality. He noticed now that Scully was laid on a stretcher and ready to be taken to the hospital. He swallowed nervously.

'Ok Agent Mulder. Follow me.'


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

 ** _One week later_**

The parking lot was packed. He really struggled to find a space.

He managed to find a place on the far left, near a wall. He grimaced awkwardly as he edged the car into the space, careful not the nip the side of it and have the FBI pay an excess on the insurance. _That would piss Skinner off._

He looked over to his passenger seat and saw it was empty, except for a bunch of flowers. He stifled a small smile. They weren't anything particularly special, averagely priced. He didn't want to appear to be trying too hard.

He reached over and grabbed the bunch, then slipped out of the car in the small space between the car door and the wall.

Adjusting his tie nervously, he locked the car and the horn sounded twice. He slipped his keys into his pocket and made his way towards the elevator. He felt his breathing get quicker, why was he nervous?

But that was stupid question.

* * *

He made his way up to the 9th floor. He was well aware of the burst of colours in his hand that contrasted against the bland metallic inside of the elevator. Staring at the illuminated buttons he racked his brain for the information he had been given.

 _9_ _th_ _floor Apartment 110_

The block was large, and very modern. It must have only been there for a couple of years, if that. The floors went up to 30. He let out a small nervous breath of air and shifted on his feet as the elevator stopped and a smartly dressed man joined him.

'Going up?' The business man asked. Mulder nodded and looked down at the bunch of flowers, feeling his heart race. He suddenly felt slightly foolish. What if she didn't like them? What if she took it the wrong way?

'Glad it's Friday night right?' The businessman asked again with a friendly smile and reached over to press the number 20. Mulder returned the smile and nodded. He was grateful. This week had been so long and tedious without Scully in the office. He had gone to see her a couple of times after work and she had helped him with his case report, but being without her in the FBI building just felt wrong. He had missed her dearly.

'Yeh.' He muttered politely.

'You live here?' The man pressed again. Mulder was surprised by his openness.

'No, no. Just visiting.' Mulder said. The man nodded.

'I get it. Going on a date?' He asked with a sly smile and glanced down at the flowers. Mulder let out a surprised laugh.

'No.. just going to see a friend. She's been sick.'

'I see.' The man said and shifted his briefcase into his other hand. 'What happened?' He asked.

'Long story.' Mulder said awkwardly. The man raised his eyebrows and got the message not to pry further. The elevator arrived at floor 9 and the door opened.

'Have a nice evening.' The businessman said as Mulder stepped to exit. Mulder gave him a small smile and stepped out into the unfamiliar corridor.

* * *

He looked at the wooden doors and their silver plated numbers.

 _68, 70, 72_

He remembered sitting outside her hospital room, sick with worry. He hadn't slept for two days straight.

 _91, 93_

The vision of her lying in the bed came back to haunt him. She had looked lifeless and weak after her surgery.

 _98, 100_

He took a deep breath to steady his nerves. Something about coming to Scully's apartment felt wrong, like it was a betrayal somehow. He couldn't believe this was where she had been all this time, since the break up. He wondered when she had put the deposit down on this apartment, had it been straight away? Had she been planning her exit for some time? He felt sadness wash over him as he imagined her lying in the bed beside him, awake, looking at apartments on her Ipad.

 _And he had never noticed_.

He wanted to kick himself for being so blind to her needs. He could have stopped this from happening, he could have made things right… or at least tried…

He took another deep breath to try and compose himself. The door numbers stared at him questioningly. Taking one last look at his flowers he knocked on the door, his heart racing.

The door opened quickly and her face appeared. He felt his body relax at the sight of her. She looked well, a lot better than she had the other night when he had come to visit her. He noticed she was wearing comfy clothes, loose sweat pants and a green v neck sweat shirt. He couldn't help but smile, and she returned it.

'Hi Scully.' He said in a boyish tone, grateful to see her.

'Mulder.' She gushed, then motioned for him to come inside. 'Come in I was just about to…' She started, then caught sight of the burst of colour in his hand. Her eyes widened in surprise and colour rose to her cheeks. 'Are those…'

'For you?' Mulder finished for her. He felt his heart skip a beat at her reaction, he wasn't sure what she was thinking. 'Yes, they are. I hope that's not….' He started awkwardly, handing them over to her. Scully let out a breath and grabbed them from him appreciatively.

'No, no…' She exclaimed, her heart rising in her chest. How could he be so adorable? 'Thank you, that's so sweet of you.'

'Well, you know me..' Mulder said with a shrug, relieved that she was impressed. He felt happiness flow over him and felt a lot more at ease. She opened the door wider and he stepped over the threshold and into her front room. He was immediately struck with the presence of her personality, in the décor, the furniture, the art on the walls – a lot which was familiar to him – a few lamps which he recognised from when she had had her own apartment all those years ago. He pulled off his coat as she walked towards the open plan kitchen to get a vase.

'You came straight from work?' She called to him. Mulder nodded and looked around for somewhere to hang his coat.

'Yeah.' He called back. He saw her run the water for her flowers and made his way towards her. 'So, how are you?' He asked softly, noticing that she was a little slow on her feet. She lifted a beautiful crystal vase from the cupboard and placed it on the worktop. 'You want me to do that?' He asked, reaching towards her.

'No – it's ok.' She said, facing the sink. She filled the vase and placed the flowers in it. Taking a step back she smiled at Mulder again, and saw his face smiling back at her lovingly. She swallowed nervously. It was strange having him here at her apartment, where she had gone immediately after the break up. He wasn't supposed to be here – she never really expected him to ever have the need to come. The memories of her crying on this kitchen floor for weeks after she had left him came crashing back to her mind.

'Scully?' He spoke softly and placed a hand on her shoulder. She was back in the room.

'Yes?' She asked breathlessly.

'Are you sure you're ok? Are you tired? Do you want me to come back tomorrow or…'

'No, no Mulder. I'm sorry. I'm just…' She started, unable to speak the words she wanted to. She blushed again as she felt his body inches from her own. She blinked and realised he was still holding his coat. 'Oh, let me hang that up for you.' She said, changing the subject and held out her arms for him to place the coat in them. He nodded and handed it over and she went over to the coat cupboard to hang it up.

'Take a seat, I'll be through in a minute.' She said as she closed the cupboard door. Mulder nodded and smiled an awkwardly again at her. Why was this so hard?

'Do you want a drink?'

'Yeah sure, a coffee please.' Mulder replied and made his way over to the sofa. He sat down on it and closed his eyes for a moment as she rushed around the kitchen. He wished that she would stop and let him do that. 'Scully… let me do that you need to rest..' He called over to her and she stopped and gave him a look.

'Don't be silly, I'm fine.'

'Ok.' He muttered under his breath, knowing that she wouldn't let him help. He sank back into the sofa and had another look around the room. She had made this place her own. He was scared that she would never want to come back to the cabin with him ever again. Not now she had her independence.

'Here we go.' She said, carrying the hot coffee cups over to him. He reached out and took his from her and she sat down next to him on the sofa. She placed her cup on the coffee table in front of them. 'So…' She started, trying to break this icy atmosphere. 'How was the case report?'

'Skinner seemed pleased with it, all things considered.' Mulder replied, looking over at her. He studied her expression and felt her beautiful blue eyes bore into his soul. She nodded and reached over to place some cushions behind her back. Mulder frowned with concern as he noticed her wince slightly as she moved. He reached over and did it for her, placing the cushions behind her before she sat back slowly.

'Thank you.' She said with a grateful smile.

'That's ok.' He studied her face again as she rested. 'How are you feeling now?'

'I'm still a little sore. My stitches are driving me crazy.' She said softly. 'But I feel much better than I did.'

'Just make sure you take it easy.'

'Mulder, I'm coming back to work on Monday.'

'Scully are you sure?' He asked softly, not wanting to offend. 'You only got out of hospital today..'

'Mulder, I appreciate your concern, but I have been going insane this week in that hospital bed. After everything that happened to us on that case, I just wanted to be well again.' She said, looking over at him with an exasperated expression. Mulder nodded in agreement.

'Ok but, no cases. Just paperwork… ok?' He asked carefully. Scully let out a small laugh.

'Ok.. whatever you say.' She said, and closed her eyes for a moment. Mulder stared at her and felt compelled to act. He reached over and placed his hand on hers. She blinked in surprise and looked down at their hands. He held it there. 'Mulder…'

His heart raced with passion. He needed to tell her. Now was his chance… he was just going to go for it.

'Scully. I need to talk to you about…' He started, but was rudely interrupted by the sound of the door entry system buzzing. Scully pulled her hand away from his quickly. He felt his heart fall.

'Oh… that'll be my delivery.' She said, edging herself up from the cushions. Mulder frowned in confusion.

'You ordered food?' He asked.

'Yeah - Pizza.' She said, gritting her teeth as she pushed herself up. Mulder stood up with her and placed his hands on her arms.

'Woah.. slow down there partner..' He said gently, as she swayed on her feet. 'Let me get it.'

Scully shook her head and started to refuse but he stopped her.

'No, no, no Scully. You sit back down.' He said, in a slightly forceful way and helped her back onto the cushions. He wanted her to take it easy. Plus he wanted to see the Pizza guy for himself.

Mulder took his wallet out of his pocket and walked towards the door. He glanced back at Scully as he remembered their old private joke – wondering if she would play along – if she would remember. To his delight he saw that she was looking over at him with a sheepish grin.

'Wait.. this isn't the same Pizza guy is it!?' He asked with a mock shocked face.

'No. This one is different Mulder.' She said, glee dancing inside her. She loved this banter between them. Mulder glared at her and shook his head. Scully couldn't help but let out a giggle. He opened the door and came face to face with a shockingly handsome middle aged man. He felt the shock hit him for real as he worried if she was actually telling the truth now. How could the Pizza guy be better looking than he was? Seriously?

'Hi!' The man said as Mulder opened the door. As he saw Mulder's face his smile dropped in confusion. 'Oh.. erm.. I'm sorry is Dana Scully in?'

Mulder swallowed nervously. He was shocked. How did he know Scully's name?

'She is.' He barked protectively. The pizza man raised an eyebrow at his tone.

'Ok.. I'm sorry man it's just that I usually deliver to Dana at this address that's all.' He said, handing the pizza over to Mulder, who snatched it off him. 'That'll be 30.85.'

'30.85?!' Mulder exclaimed, looking down at the pizza box in disbelief. 'What kind of pizza is it? Has it actually been flown over from Italy?'

'I erm.. I'm sorry dude I'm just the delivery man..' The pizza man stumbled. Mulder sighed and looked back at Scully, who was now cupping her face in her hand in embarrassment. He handed over the money and said good night, closing the door behind him.

'Here's your golden pizza.' Mulder said jokingly as he made his way back towards her on the sofa. Scully gave him a sideways glance and let out another giggle.

'Mulder why did you have to act like that?'

'30.85 for one pizza Scully!' He exclaimed. Scully shook her head as Mulder opened the box.

'You embarrassed me!' She said. Mulder paused and frowned.

'How come he knows your name?' He demanded, then regretted it as her reaction was a mixture of shock and defensiveness. 'But anyway.. why would you be embarrassed in front of him Scully… unless..' He started, his eyes opening wide in mock shocked expression. 'Unless you really ARE dating the pizza guy nowadays…'

He wasn't sure if this was still a joke or not. He really hoped it was.

'Oh for gods sake.' She sighed. 'He's cute though right?'

Mulder stared at her, trying not to show his disgust. She knew what he was thinking and let out another giggle.

'Mulder are you going to get some plates or what?'

But Mulder kept his gaze on her. She felt herself blush again, as his loving gaze caught her by surprise. She noticed that he even looked a little hurt. She suddenly felt guilty.

'Mulder I'm sorry.' She said in a low voice. He looked away from her for a moment. She frowned with concern. 'I'm not seeing anyone. I promise.' She whispered.

There was a silence between them, until Mulder nodded, keeping his gaze away from her and walked towards the kitchen to get them some plates. Scully shifted awkwardly on her seat as she watched him walk away. May be him coming here tonight was a mistake.

'Here you go.' He said, arriving with two blue plates. Scully smiled a little as she took it from him.

'How's your arm?'

'It's nearly healed. I just have to keep this support on it.'

'Good.' She said, relieved. She winced again as her stitches in her back twinged. Mulder noticed, as he always did.

'You ok?' He asked, his eyes full of concern again. Sometimes his focus and attention on her was blinding. She took a deep breath.

'I'm ok.. I just need some more of my meds.' She said in a low voice, the pain starting to surface again.

'I'll go get them.' He said, rising again from his seat.

'You won't know where they are…' She said with gritted teeth.

'Tell me.'

Scully paused. He was going to have to go into her bedroom. She felt her heart skip a beat at the thought.

'On my bedside dresser. Through there, in the bedroom.' She said pointing towards the door on the far left.

'Ok. Be right back.' He said, and started to make his way towards the door.

'Wait Mulder!' She exclaimed. He felt concern rising in his chest.

'What?' He asked with worry, turning back to face her. But to his relief she was grinning again.

'Please can you put some pizza on my plate before you go get it?'

* * *

 _:) not finished yet :)_

 _please review!_


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Mulder walked into her bedroom and stopped still, looking around at the clothes that were strewn over the wardrobe door. He recognised her shiny shoes tucked just underneath it, and her satin night gown which she wore over her night gown when she wanted to feel a bit more special. _He remembered taking that gown off of her many times…_

He took a deep breath and smelled her scent everywhere. His body responded and his heart started to race. He forced himself to look away from the satin gown and over to her bedside dresser where she had said her medication would be. He saw it, but not before he caught sight of the quarter necklace that had been her mother's. He picked it up and held it between his fingers, studying it for a moment.

Then he reached over to pick up the bottle of pills and left the bedroom, leaving the necklace where he had found it and not before taking one last look around.

* * *

He re-entered the lounge as Scully was eating a slice of pizza. He smiled a little to himself seeing her so comfortable. Making his way towards her he raised his eyebrows jokingly as he saw her take a big bite and handed her the bottle.

'You want some water?' He asked and she nodded, her mouth full. Mulder smiled again in amusement and went back to the kitchen to get her some. He looked around and opened many cupboard doors to try and find the glasses. It frustrated him that he didn't know where anything was in her home.

'On the left.' She called over to him, as she was obviously watching him struggle. Mulder reached over and pulled the cupboard open and found neatly placed decorated glasses. He didn't recognise any of these.

He took a glass and filled it half full with water, then made his way back towards her.

'Thanks.' She said, taking it from his hand. She handed her plate to him in return. 'I've finished. I can't manage any more. Help yourself.'

'Ok then.' He said, as she took her medication. He looked at her. She caught his gaze.

'What?' She asked, staring at him in surprise.

'I was so worried about you.' He said in a low voice. Scully smiled sleepily.

'Mulder, I'm fine.'

'I know. But that case was extreme Scully. We both nearly died.' He said, looking down at his hands for a moment. 'Scully..' He started with difficulty, 'I'm sorry that I was so mad at you for saying you were going to give it all up.'

Scully felt her chest tighten as she saw him look downwards sadly. She didn't want him to feel guilty.

'Mulder, it's ok.' She said.

'No it's not. I led you back into the darkness. You were right, we both nearly died. I know you were just trying to protect me, and you were right to do so. I'm sorry.' He said, meeting her gaze. His eyes glistened in the lamp light. She noticed that he looked tired, like he hadn't been sleeping properly. His chin had more stubble than usual. She sighed and felt love and concern hit her.

'Mulder, it's ok. I know why you were so upset with me. I just didn't wanna lose you.. not after losing my Mom.' She said, tears stinging her eyes. 'Look Mulder, I've remembered moments of that evening that we spent together in my Motel room…' She started, feeling her cheeks flush again. Mulder frowned in surprise.

'You do?'

'Yes.' She said in a low voice. 'You were a great support to me, I must have been in a terrible state. I remember crying all the time, and you listening and comforting me. Thank you.' She said, the colour burning her cheeks even more. She reached out for his hand instinctively. Mulder gazed into her eyes. She felt her heart almost stop for a moment as she lost her breath.

'Anytime.' He said, his voice full of sincerity. She blinked hot tears away for her eyes.

'Mulder… ever since we have started working again, I've been struggling with how to act with you…' She blurted out sadly, not realising what she was saying. Her emotions were running out of her. Mulder squeezed her hand tightly. 'I don't want to hurt you.' She carried on, tears now falling down her cheeks. 'I don't want to get hurt again either. If coming here tonight was too much for you, I understand.'

'Scully, please don't get upset..' He edged towards her.

'I can't help it! I feel terrible for the way I left you. I am so sorry I hurt you Mulder.' She exclaimed, raising her free hand to cover her face. Mulder edged up next to her and put his arm around her shoulders, and pulled her into him. She closed her eyes and let the tears fall freely.

'It's ok Scully.' He whispered gently. He was so relieved that they were finally discussing this. It had been eating him up inside, and it was now evident to him that she had been feeling the same way. They needed this talk. 'Listen, I was a terrible person.' He said with anger, remembering what he had been like before she had left.

'No Mulder..'

'Scully I was. I was sick, yes, but I was never there for you. I should have gotten over it. You really tried to help me but I wouldn't listen. I tried, I want you to know that I tried…' He said desperately, tears now coating his own throat. She pulled away from him and brushed a tear away for her face. She looked up at him with wide blue eyes.

'I know you did. I know you tried.' She said forcefully, trying to get him to believe her. But she feared that he didn't.

'But not hard enough…' He whispered sadly as her sad eyes bore in his. 'I will forever feel guilty for that.'

'Mulder you don't need to. Your work is your life, and you didn't have it anymore. It was only a matter of time before…'

' _You_ are _also_ my life.'

She opened her mouth to speak, but she couldn't. She was speechless. She didn't know what to say.

'You and _William_.'

She blinked, the tears threatening to fall again. She had this kind of reaction anybody mentioned his name, especially when Mulder mentioned it.

'Scully, I am so sorry. I don't know if you can ever forgive me for driving you away… I don't know if I deserve to be forgiven.' He said, his voice cracking with emotion. Scully continued to stare, shocked at his words. He pulled away from her and leaned forward, his hands now clasped together on his knees. She missed his warm body next to hers.

'Mulder…' She started with difficulty. He stared ahead of her. 'You did drive me away…' She said, and she saw his pained expression, 'however, I wanted to leave.' She said softly, trying to make him feel better. He didn't respond. 'I felt happier at work than I did at home. You were sick, and yes, you were difficult to live with. I would come home late and find you on the floor, drunk out of your skull..'

'Scully..' He said, hurt.

'-But listen to me.' She gushed, reaching out for him again. She reached his back, and placed her hand on it reassuringly. 'I understand why.'

She paused and studied his reaction. He was silent, still staring ahead of him, breathing heavily. She could tell he was trying to hide his anger at himself. She sighed heavily and blinked away another tear. Her heart broke for him, she hated seeing him like this.

'Mulder since we have gone back to the FBI, you have flourished.' She said, managing a smile. 'I understand now, that you need to work. You need your mission, more than anything. More than you need me.' She said, her voice breaking with sadness as she realised this. Mulder finally turned to her and she saw his sadness again. She hated seeing it there. She shrugged at he looked at her desperately. 'You know that I'm telling the truth.'

'No.' He said sharply, and to her shock he was reaching towards her, his arms out and his hands coming towards her face. She gasped in surprise as his body came close to hers again, and she shivered as his hands cupped her face, his eyes full of love. She swallowed nervously as he stroked her cheeks gently and brushed another involuntary tear away from her cheek. 'Scully, I _cannot_ do this without you. You are _just_ as important to me as my work. I'm sorry that I made you doubt that. I guess I got too comfortable, and I regret that now. I never thought that you would… leave me…' He said with difficulty, their lips almost touching. Scully stifled a sob as she remembered walking down those wooden steps in the dead of night for the final time, after walking out on him numerous times. She remembered his worry and concern at finding out she wasn't coming home, him accusing her of cheating on him, finding him drunk and dejected on the floor of the cabin when she had returned home from work the next day, realising that he hadn't taken his meds - the cycle had gone on and on until it had been inevitable. Realising that she was going to have to up stick her life and leave this home they had made, because it was the only way that she would stop crying herself to sleep as Mulder slept on the cold floor of his office, surrounded by newspaper clippings and photos...

'How can I prove this to you?'

She felt herself tremble under his touch and she felt his breath on her skin. His question tempting her to give in to him, but she was scared of doing so. A flashback came to her of them making love night after night, motel to motel, after leaving the FBI. They had been on the run, and it had made it all the more exciting. She wished they could go back to that time.

He was close, so close.

'Mulder..' She whispered, her heart beating out of her chest. She couldn't do this, it was too soon.

But he was pulling her towards him, and finally their lips touched in a gentle kiss. She closed her eyes and kissed him back, feeling the passion running through her body and into his. Mulder kissed her back tenderly, frowning in pleasure. He had missed her so much…

'I can't.' She said, pulling away from him sharply with all the strength she could muster.

Their lips were parted but his hold on her face stayed. He knew that she was scared of where this could lead, it was to be expected.

'Please Scully…' He begged, desperate to kiss her again.

'No Mulder… I'm sorry.' She said, between sobs. 'I just can't.' She snapped defensively. 'It's too soon.'

He frowned with concern at her sadness, but he forced himself to pull away from her. She felt her breath escape her as he let go of her and she tried to gather herself. He sighed heavily and ran a hand through his hair. Closing his eyes, he raised his hands to cover his face.

'Mulder we're working together again, we need to stay professional.' She said in a low voice, trying to justify her decision. He shook his head and let out a sad laugh.

'Scully don't give me that crap.' He moaned between his fingers. 'You don't feel the same way do you?' He asked, his voice strained as he pulled his hands away from his face. Scully shook her head in desperation as she tried to find the words.

'Mulder, I will _always_ love you.' She gushed. His eyes widened. 'But I don't think that now is the right time. I'm struggling with questions about William, and my DNA... and our break up is still too painful for me. I'm sorry.'

'I'm so sorry Scully.'

'Stop saying that. I forgive you.'

There was a silence between them and he turned to face her again, this time with relief on his face. She smiled back at him through her tears and felt her own relief fill her at the sight of his.

'I needed to hear that.'

'I know you did.' She said gently, and he reached towards her again and took her hands in his.

'I guess…' He started with difficulty – 'I can wait.' He said with a sigh, and raised her hands in his and kissed them softly. Scully let out a small laugh and her tears were gone. He smiled at her lovingly. She recognised that look.

'Just don't go dying on me ok?' She said, half joking and half serious, as she knew that it was a possibility in their line of work. 'I can't lose you.' Mulder stifled a laugh and rubbed his fingers over her knuckles gently. Her heart rose in her chest at his touch.

'Right back at y'a G-woman.' He joked. She smiled and gave him a knowing look.

They held each other's gaze for a moment as they remembered all the good times. The remembered their friendship and how no one could ever break it. They remembered their undying love for one another, and their great partnership. They remembered their intelligence, their team work, their strength, their courage, and they felt content – because finally since the breakup – they had cleared the air and were on the same page.

Because as they looked at each other, and accepted where they were in their relationship, deep down they both knew that when the time came, when all of this was over – that there would be a day when they would both welcome each other back into their hearts – with open arms.

 **THE END**

* * *

 _Thank you for all your support during my writing of this story - I really hope you enjoyed it - I tried to keep it in line with the rest of the season, this could have happened between Home Again and Babylon.. right? ;)_

 _In the meantime I have written another missing ep called Hunger Pains which focuses more on their break up which is on my profile, in case you haven't read it._

 _Thanks again guys, Mulder and Scully forever xx :)_

 _I will write another missing ep if I feel I can fill any more gaps!_

 _Oh yeh, please review! :)_


End file.
